


The Day and Night Sky

by pearlwolf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, first eight chapters are rated teen, for some reason you can't rate single chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlwolf/pseuds/pearlwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna has started his first year of university however thanks to Reborn none of his friends have been able to come with him, however being alone leads him into a chance encounter with someone he never expected to see.</p><p>This is Tsuna/Byakuran fic with other ships appearing throughout, will probably be smut later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Help from an unexpected source

Tsuna sighed. Of course he would get lost on his first day.

“Dammit Reborn, why’d I have to come here all by myself” he said to himself.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, having graduated from high school was now beginning his first year at university.

It hadn’t been easy, what with his terrible grades but with support from Reborn and everyone around him he managed to score high enough on the entrance exam to be accepted. There was just one problem. He had to go alone.

*Three months ago*

“Wait Reborn what do you mean by myself?” asked Tsuna angrily.

The arcobaleno looked at him and tilted his head.

“By yourself means by yourself, it’s not that difficult to understand” he said.

Reborn had grown a lot during the recent years and was now about the height Futa used to be when Tsuna first met him, he was stilling wearing suits but they seemed to suit him more than when he was a baby.

“There’s no way I can go to university by myself!” exclaimed Tsuna.

“I agree! What if something happens to the tenth?! As his right hand I have to protect him!” agreed Gokudera.

I’m happy that Gokudera is backing me up but the right hand man thing is still troublesome thought Tsuna.

“Plus if we all go to the same university won’t it be more fun? Friends should stick close right?” said Yamamoto with a grin.

Reborn sighed. “Look I get that you both want to stay close to Tsuna, and I think it’s admirable but I want Tsuna to be able to survive on his own, I want him to grow into a boss that cannot only depend on his subordinates but also himself” he said.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other.

Gah! He’s just saying that so they’ll agree with him! Don’t believe him! It’s definitely not for my benefit! Thought Tsuna.

“If Reborn-san puts it like that I guess I can’t disagree. Tenth! It will be hard but we must part for a while!” said Gokudera bowing on the floor in front of Tsuna.

_Wah! He totally fell for it!_

“Ah it’s too bad that we can’t go together, but hey we can still stay in contact right? Like over the internet and stuff, and we can visit right?” asked Yamamoto.

“As long as it doesn’t impede your own studies there’s no problems with that” replied Reborn.

“That’s ok then” said Yamamoto cheerfully.

He accepted it so easily thought Tsuna distraught.

“There you have it Tsuna, work hard ok?” said Reborn.

This is the worst thought Tsuna.

*Present*

Of course Reborn would pull something like that on them.

Well it’s not like he ever did things that weren’t for his benefit. No scratch that he did plenty of things that weren’t for his benefit.

Tsuna sighed again.

It really sucked that no one was able to join him, he had never lived outside Nanimori much less on his own.

The apartment Reborn had chosen for him was good though, Tsuna panicked at first because he thought the rent would be really expensive, it had a huge living area which included a seating area, the kitchen and dining area, the bedroom was large as well and had a balcony area outside and the bathroom was decently sized as well, but Reborn told him not to worry about it.

It turned out that the apartment was a gift from Dino.

Tsuna thought back on the day he moved, everyone came to see him off, even Hibari and Chrome showed up though Hibari left after telling him to be not such a herbivore next time they met.

Hibari-san has his own way of encouraging people I suppose thought Tsuna.

Gokudera had been overly emotional, Tsuna had the feeling that he cried more than his mother did.

Haru made him a bento containing some of his favourite foods, which he ate on the train.

Yamamoto said goodbye to him with a smile, whilst trying to console Gokudera at the same time. ‘It’s not like he’s gonna die’ Tsuna remembered him saying.

Even Ryohei who had gone to university last year turned up to see him off, Kyoko-chan couldn’t because she had already left a few months earlier to study in England however she wished him luck via text message and told him they’d talk on video chat sometime.

Reborn had given him a wallet with the Vongola family crest on it, when Tsuna looked inside he found that there was ten thousand yen in it. He thanked Reborn, Reborn told him not to mention it and to not worry so much, new places can lead to chance encounters.

With those words Tsuna had began to feel a little more optimistic.

Yeah Reborn was right this could be a good opportunity.

However after becoming hopelessly lost on the first day those thoughts were beginning to disappear.

Tsuna brought a can of soda from a vending machine.

The campus was seriously huge and he couldn’t make heads or tails of the map he had been given.

He sighed again.

“Hmm? Tsunayoshi-kun?”

Tsuna flinched at the sound of his full name, the voice sounded awfully familiar.

He turned around slowly. He was right they were definitely familiar.

“Wah! Byakuran!” he cried falling back against the vending machine.

Byakuran laughed.

“What’s with that reaction? Too funny, what are you doing here Tsunayoshi-kun?” he asked.

What was with the Tsunayoshi-kun? It’s not like he and Byakuran were close friends thought Tsuna.

“I-I’m a student here!” replied Tsuna.

“Oh? Did you just start?” asked Byakuran.

Tsuna nodded.

“Hmm? And you’re lost?” asked Byakuran.

Tsuna blushed and nodded.

“Aww there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, happens to a lot of people the campus is pretty big. I got lost on my first day too” said Byakuran with a smile.

Tsuna looked at Byakuran surprised, he wasn’t going to make fun of him? He thought.

Byakuran came closer.

“Which building are you looking for?” he asked looking at the map in Tsuna’s hand.

“Ah this one” replied Tsuna pointing at the building.

“Social sciences huh? Yeah I know where that is, I’ll show you” said Byakuran.

“Wait really?” asked Tsuna.

“Yeah, I mean it would be bad if you missed your first day right?” replied Byakuran.

Byakuran was actually a pretty nice guy, Tsuna’s thoughts on him had definitely improved during the Rainbow Representative Battle but this had just improved them further.

“T-Thank you very much” he said bowing.

“Don’t mention it” replied Byakuran.

They walked together. “So, social sciences. Are you studying psychology Tsunayoshi-kun?” asked Byakuran.

“Child psychology” replied Tsuna.

“Heh? I’m impressed I didn’t think you would be doing something like that” said Byakuran.

“Because I’m dumb right?” replied Tsuna.

“Ah no that’s not it” said Byakuran.

“It’s alright I agree, just studying everything made my head hurt but I tried really hard and here I am” said Tsuna with a smile.

“So why did you choose child psychology?” asked Byakuran.

“Well, I realised that I seem to attract kids, what with Lambo, I-pin and Futa all coming to live with me, I figured that I should do something that would help kids like them” replied Tsuna.

“Kids like them?” repeated Byakuran.

“Kids in the mafia” replied Tsuna.

“Ah, yes I see your point” said Byakuran.

“What are you studying Byakuran-san?” asked Tsuna.

“Just Byakuran is fine, and I’m a history major. I’m in my third year” replied Byakuran.

They stopped outside a large white building with a glass front.

“Well here we are, do you know what room you’re in?” asked Byakuran.

“Ah yes. Thank you very much!” replied Tsuna.

He bowed.

“No problem, be seeing you around Tsunayoshi-kun” said Byakuran.

He waved as he left.

Tsuna entered the building thinking about Reborn’s words.

Was this really a chance encounter or did Reborn know about this?

Either way he had certainly found help from an unusual source.


	2. More Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets more people he knows and later chats with three of his guardians online.

Tsuna had just finished his first class, thanks to Byakuran he had only missed the first ten minutes and the teacher was surprisingly understanding.

The class mostly talked about what they would be learning and their assignments for the semester, it seemed that there would be a lot of reading and a couple of essays.

I have to work hard thought Tsuna.

He was walking past the outdoor section of one of the campuses many cafeteria’s when he heard someone calling to him.

“Tsunayoshi-kun over here!”

He knew the voice, he turned to see a familiar glasses wearing, orange haired man and a blond haired man with a lollypop in his mouth.

“Shouichi-kun! Spanner-san!”

Tsuna bounded over to them excitedly.

“You’re students here too?!” he asked.

Shouichi laughed.

“You seem happy about that” he said.

Tsuna smiled, he sat down at the table with them.

“Well yeah, I mean I thought I would be here by myself but there’s actually people I know here” he said.

“Haha yeah, Reborn told us you would be coming here this year” said Shouichi.

“Eh?  Reborn told you?” asked Tsuna.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you Vongola” replied Spanner.

“He told us to keep an eye out for you” said Shouichi.

Reborn!  You were looking out for me thought Tsuna happily.

“Oh wait, does that mean he asked Byakuran-san too?” he asked.

“Ah yeah, I don’t know the specifics of that but it seems Byakuran talked to him too” replied Shouichi.

“I actually saw him earlier, he helped me find my way to class” said Tsuna.

“Heh, he helped me on my first day too” said Shouichi.

I guess Byakuran-san likes helping people thought Tsuna.

The three of them sat together chatting.

“So what are you both studying?  You’re in the year above me right?” asked Tsuna.

“Yeah we’re both second years, I’m studying computer programming” replied Shouichi

“I’m studying robotics” replied Spanner

I should have guessed thought Tsuna.

“Oh?  You three seem to be having fun” said Byakuran as he approached the table.

“O-Oh hello Byakuran-san” said Tsuna nervously.

Byakuran smiled.

“Hello Tsunayoshi-kun, did you get to your class alright?” he asked.

“I did, thank you very much!” replied Tsuna.

“No problem” said Byakuran.

He sat down with them.

“Umm Byakuran-san, Reborn talked to you about me coming here right?  What did he say?” asked Tsuna.

“Secret~” replied Byakuran with a grin.

Wha- He’s really not going to tell me? Thought Tsuna.

He frowned.

“Ahahaha don’t wear such a scary expression it doesn’t suit you.  Don’t worry it’s nothing bad” said Byakuran laughing.

“I’d still prefer it if you told me” said Tsuna.

“Maybe some other time” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna grumbled.

“A-Anyway, Tsunayoshi-kun how are you finding Nagoya?  It must be a lot different from Nanimori” asked Shouichi quickly changing the subject.

“It’s a lot bigger, I’ve never been on a subway before either…well except that one at Mafia Land but that doesn’t count, it’s going to take some getting used to” replied Tsuna.

“Where are you living?” asked Spanner.

“Ah I’m living in an apartment in Moriyama” replied Tsuna.

“Oh? I’m living in Moriyama too, what a coincidence” said Byakuran.

“Eh really?” said Tsuna.

“You might see each other when you commute to university on the morning” said Shouichi.

“I doubt it, since Kikyu drives me here” replied Byakuran.

“What is he your personal chauffer?” asked Shouchi.

“More like a nanny.  He’s working hard” replied Byakuran.

“How are things with the Gesso family?  I mean it’s not too much trouble you being here?” asked Tsuna.

He wasn’t sure how big the Gesso family was now, they definitely didn’t have Vongola’s numbers.

“Yeah it’s fine, were a small family but we manage.  I have Kikyu and Torikabuto doing most of the work” replied Byakuran.

“Oh I see” said Tsuna.

“Hey I have an idea, we should all go out together.  We can show Tsunayoshi-kun the night life” said Byakuran.

“You just want to go drinking” said Shouichi.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Byakuran.

“It seems like fun” said Spanner.

“You two are the worst, he should have time to settle down before you two drag him into your shenanigans” said Shouichi.

“You say it like we’re doing something bad” said Spanner.

“Besides Tsunayoshi-kun doesn’t mind right?  He’d like to come out with us right?” said Byakuran looking at Tsuna.

“Hey Byakuran let him make his own decisions!” said Shouichi.

He hit Byakuran on the head, the white haired man made a ‘geh’ noise.

“Sorry he can be so pushy, you don’t have to if you don’t want to” he said.

“Ah no it’s ok.  I don’t mind going out but maybe another day?  I’m kind of tired and I have classes for the next few days” replied Tsuna.

“How about Saturday?  We can meet up at the train station in Moriyama” suggested Byakuran.

“Yeah that sounds ok” said Tsuna.

“Well as long as you’re ok with it” said Shouchi.

“Come on Sho-chan you’re making it sound like we’re doing something bad” said Byakuran.

“The first time I went drinking with you I woke up the next morning with no recollection of how I got back to my apartment!” said Shouichi.

“That’s ‘cause Sho-chan is a light-weight when it comes to alcohol” replied Byakuran.

“I am not!” said Shouichi.

“And I carried you back to your apartment” said Spanner.

“I know that now!” said Shouichi.

Tsuna laughed a little, it seemed like life here was going to be alright after all.

**

Sky-Flame is online.

Right Hand is online.

Baseball idiot is online

EXTREME is online.

Right Hand:  Good evening Tenth!!

Sky-Flame: Ah good evening Gokudera-kun.

Baseball idiot: Hey Tsuna how’s Nagoya?

EXTREME: HOW’S THE UNIVERSITY?

Sky-flame:  Ah it’s fine, I still don’t know my way around too well but I’ll manage.  The apartment’s great too, I seriously have to thank Dino-san. 

Right Hand: How are you finding university?

EXTREME: I ALREADY ASKED THAT!

Sky-flame:  It’s fine, seems like there’s going to be a lot of difficult reading but I’ll do my best (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ.  And I’m not alone like I thought I would be.

Right Hand: You can do it Tenth!

Baseball idiot: Yeah you studied really hard to get in, you’ll be fine.

EXTREME: FIGHT SAWADA!

Baseball idiot: Senpai is your caps lock broken?  You keep replying in capitals.

EXTREME: IT IS NOT!

Right Hand: Then why are you typing in all caps (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻

EXTREME: BECAUSE IT IS EXTREME!!!

Baseball idiot: Hahaha as expected of senpai.

Right Hand: God it’s like I can hear him in my head {(>_<)}

Baseball idiot: Oh yeah, Tsuna you were saying you weren’t alone, did you meet some people you know?

Sky-flame: Yeah, Shouichi-kun and Spanner-san are studying here too, apparently Reborn told them I was coming here.

Right Hand: Ah so he did ask people to protect you as expected of Reborn-san.  But I’m not sure how helpful they’ll be if something happens.

Sky-flame: He didn’t ask them to protect me, just to keep an eye out for me.

Baseball idiot: Still it’s nice to have friendly faces around right?

Sky-flame: Yeah I don’t feel as nervous any more.

Sky-flame: Oh yeah, do any of you know what Hibari-san and Chrome have done?  Did they go to university with you guys?

Baseball idiot; Actually Hibari hasn’t gone to any university.

Sky-flame: What really?

Baseball idiot: He said he doesn’t want to spend his time surrounded by herbivores.

Sky-flame: That certainly sounds like Hibari-san.

Right Hand: Heh I bet he just couldn’t pass the entrance exams.

Baseball idiot: Nah Hibari’s pretty smart maybe he just didn’t want to leave Nanimori?

Right Hand: Ah yeah he does really love the place.

EXTREME; HIBARI WENT TO ITALY WITH REBORN.

Sky-flame: Wha? Really?

EXTREME: YEAH, KUSAKABE TOLD ME

Right Hand: That sly-he’s gone to train with Reborn-san!

Baseball idiot: Ah yeah going straight into working with the Vongola, maybe he’ll be training to be an assassin.

Sky-flame; Ah yeah that does seem very Hibari like.

Right Hand: Damn him I’m not going to lose to him.

Sky-flame: You should concentrate on your studies.

Right Hand: Yes Tenth.

Sky-flame: What about Chrome?  Does anyone know about her?

Baseball idiot: Actually we haven’t heard from her, I’ll ask Haru about it next time I see her.

Sky-flame: Alright.

Baseball idiot: Well it’s getting kind of late so I’m heading off.

EXTREME: ME TOO, REST WELL SAWADA.

Right Hand: Goodnight Tenth!

Sky-flame: Goodnight everyone.

**

Tsuna closed the chat after everyone had left.

So Hibari-san had gone to Italy with Reborn, to be honest it was what he expected, the mafia life seemed to suit him much better than it did himself.

Hopefully he doesn’t cause too much damage thought Tsuna.

He was a little worried about Chrome but he assured himself that she would be alright.

He hadn’t told them about Byakuran.

Well it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to, he just couldn’t seem to bring it up.

Byakuran wasn’t a bad guy well at least not anymore and he was sure that Yamamoto was alright with him because he cured him, but he was still somewhat un-trusted.

I’ll tell them another time I don’t want them to get too bothered he thought.

He yawned and switched off the computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like doing the chat sections. Of course Ryohei types in all caps.


	3. Daisy and Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna helps someone in need who turns out to be someone familiar.

It was Tsuna’s third day at the university, his morning class had just ended and now he was looking for a place to have some lunch.

He was walking past an alleyway when he heard talking.

“What a freak!”

“People like you make me sick”

“Freak why don’t you die?”

_Uwah how awful._

Tsuna looked down the alleyway, three men seemed to be crowding someone who was cowering on the floor.

They’re harassing them!  I should go and get someone thought Tsuna.

He heard a cry of pain and turned around.

They were hitting them.

He grit his teeth and ran towards them.

_Forget finding someone else I have to do something!_

He got between the attackers and their victim.

“Knock it off!” he shouted.

“Huh?  Who the fuck are you?  You one of that fags friends?”

“We’ll beat the shit out of you”.

Tsuna looked at the men, they were tall and had some muscle but they didn’t look like anything special.  He wouldn’t need that power for this.

“Hey jackass I’m talking to you!”

The leader swung at Tsuna, Tsuna dodged his blow and sent a punch directly to his face landing it squarely on the nose.

There was a cracking sound and the man flew back into the opposite wall.

The man’s friends all stared at him as he struggled to his feet, blood pouring from his nose.

“Mah dose!  I-I fink it’s broken!”

“You little shit!”

One of the other men made a grab for Tsuna, Tsuna dodged under it and then punched upwards hitting him in the jaw, there was another cracking sound and something white flew out.

The man fell to the floor.

There was just one left, he stared at Tsuna in disbelief.

“Take your friends and leave” said Tsuna calmly.

“F-F-Fuck you-“

The man started to go towards Tsuna, Tsuna glared at him.

The man stopped.

“B-Burning” he said.

He picked up his two friends and ran.

Tsuna sighed

_Thank god that’s over._

He turned around to the figure crouching on the floor.

They had long curly dark green hair and were wearing a soft pink cardigan over a yellow top and long dark green skirt.

_It was a girl?  Talk about being assholes._

“Ah it’s ok now, they’ve gone” he said.

The figure looked up, their hair covering their face.

“A-Ah…thank you….”

The voice seemed familiar.  The figure stood up.

_Come to think of it.  I’m sure that I’ve seen green hair like that this before._

The figure moved the hair away from their face to reveal green eyes and a scar down the right side of their face.

“Thank you Vongola”.

“Daisy!”

No wonder they seemed familiar.

Daisy dusted themselves off.

“You saved me….thanks….” they said in a rather monotone voice.

“Ah yeah.  No problem” replied Tsuna.

_Are all of Gesso at this university?_

“Orange” said Daisy.

“Huh? What?” asked Tsuna.

“Your eyes are orange” replied Daisy.

“O-Oh!”

Tsuna blinked a few times and then opened his eyes.

“Oh they’re brown again” said Daisy.

Tsuna sighed with a bit of relief.

“You weren’t even in dying will and your eyes changed” said Daisy.

“Yeah they do that whenever I fight, regardless if I’m using dying will now” replied Tsuna.

_Well what now?_

He looked at Daisy who stared at him blankly.

“Well for now let’s get out of here” he said.

He started walking away but Daisy just kept standing there, staring after him.

Tsuna walked back.

“Come on Daisy let’s go” he said.

“I’m allowed?” asked Daisy.

“Well yeah I just said let’s go right?” replied Tsuna.

Daisy looked surprised.

“Y-Yes!”

They walked out of the alley together.

**

Tsuna put down the cup.

“Here  you are, a caramel latte” he said.

“T-Thank you very much.  Vongola you’re very kind” said Daisy.

“It’s nothing and you can call me Tsuna you know?  Calling me Vongola is a little awkward” said Tsuna.

“I’M VERY SORRY!!” shouted Daisy slamming their head into the table.

The table shook.  Tsuna grabbed the drinks.

“Wah!  Daisy!”

People were staring at them.

Daisy’s head hadn’t moved from the table.

“Daisy, it’s not a big deal you don’t have to hurt yourself like that” said Tsuna.

Daisy looked up at him.

“I shouldn’t punish myself?” they asked.

“No!” replied Tsuna.

“Not even a little?” they asked.

“No!” replied Tsuna.

“Not even rip the nail off one finger?” they asked.

“NO!!” shouted Tsuna.

_What kind of complex do you have!_

Daisy stared at him blankly.

_C-calm down, you shouldn’t yell at them._

“Umm Daisy why were those guys harassing you?” asked Tsuna deciding to change the subject.

“I’m different” replied Daisy.

“Different?” repeated Tsuna.

_Well sure they were a little different but everyone is unique in their own ways, that’s no reason to harass someone and beat them up._

“Because I’m a girl but to them I’m a guy” said Daisy.

“That’s….That’s no excuse to beat somebody up!  Those guys are assholes!  You shouldn’t have to put up with that!” shouted Tsuna.

_That was the reason?  Because of that?  What fucking assholes!_

“Orange” said Daisy.

Tsuna shut his eyes tight and sat on his clenched fists.  People were beginning to stare at them and mutter.

He opened them again with a sigh.

“Brown.  You got angry for me…thanks…” said Daisy.

“Anyone with a sense of decency would!  It’s your choice what you want to be!  Anybody who would harass you for it is a terrible person and that’s me putting it nicely” replied Tsuna.

It ticked him off.

Daisy stood up.

“Well I have class to go to now” they said.

“O-Oh right.  Umm do you want me to walk with you?” he asked.

“No it’s ok, bye Vongola” replied Daisy.

They left, Tsuna looked at the cup.

_Ah they didn’t drink their coffee._

**

Tsuna was just leaving the university campus, he was thinking about what had happened to Daisy.

Maybe he should tell someone, like the campus police, would that be ok?  What if Daisy didn’t want him to tell, he should respect their wishes but being harassed and beaten up for something like that was just wrong.

“Hey Vongola!”

Tsuna turned to see a blue haired girl waving at him, Daisy was with her.  He went over to them.

“Oh, you’re Bluebell right?” he said.

“You remembered?  Yay!” replied Bluebell.

“Uh huh what’s up?” asked Tsuna.

“I heard what you did for Daisy earlier!  I wanted to thank you for saving her!  I’m normally with her but I had a class so I really appreciate it that you went out of your way” replied Bluebell.

“Oh no problem, I just did what I thought was right” said Tsuna.

“You’re too modest Vongola.  You’re an everyday hero!” said Bluebell.

“I-I wouldn’t go that far” replied Tsuna blushing.

“Bluebell you’re embarrassing him…me too” said Daisy, her cheeks were red.

“Sorry!  Hey Vongola are you on your way home?  We’ll walk with you” said Bluebell.

“Ah yeah sure” replied Tsuna.

The three of them walked together, Bluebell pointed out shops to Tsuna as they walked.

“That supermarket has some of the best deals, there’s some good clothes shops down that street, that’s a really good book store lot’s of good stuff”.

They reached the train station.

“Well me and Daisy are going to do some shopping, again thanks for earlier” said Bluebell bowing.

“It was nothing really.  Umm I’ll see you around?” replied Tsuna.

“Yeah!  Feel free to hang out with us any time!  You’re alright in our books!” said Bluebell.

“Let’s get coffee…sometime” said Daisy.

Tsuna smiled.

“Sure!” he replied.

He waved goodbye to the two of them as they left, Bluebell taking Daisy by the hand and dragging her along as she spaced out.

**

After arriving back at his apartment Tsuna cooked a quick chicken stir fry for his dinner and studied over some theories for a while.  Then he sat on his computer and clicked on the video chat which he has scheduled.

The chat flickered on, it was dark but he could hear sound.

“Kyoko-chan?” he asked.

The video brightend up as Kyoko sat down on the chair facing the screen.

“Sorry Tsuna-kun I was adjusting my camera” she said.

“No problem” replied Tsuna.

“How’s university?  You got into Nagoya right?  Congratulations!” said Kyoko.

“Thanks, it’s going well.  How’s England?” asked Tsuna.

“It’s really good, a little cold and it rains a lot but I’m having fun” replied Kyoko.

Tsuna smiled.

“That’s good” he said.

“B-But I’m also studying really hard.  I’m not slacking off!” said Kyoko becoming flustered.

Tsuna laughed.

“I didn’t think you would don’t worry” he said.

Kyoko smiled.

“To be honest I really miss everyone.  Especially Haru-chan, it’s so hard being away from her” she said sounding a little unhappy.

“Ah yeah long distance has to suck” said Tsuna.

“Yeah but we’re keeping in contact both of us decided that we’ll work really hard” replied Kyoko.

“That’s really admirable of you both” said Tsuna.

Kyoko smiled again.

“Oh yeah.  Kyoko-chan I need your advice” said Tsuna.

“What is it Tsuna-kun?” asked Kyoko.

Tsuna explained about the Gesso family and Byakuran being at Nagoya university.

“What do you think I should do?” he asked.

“You should tell the others” replied Kyoko.

“Straight to the point!” said Tsuna.

“Well I mean it would be bad if they found out another way right?  If they found out on their own it could cause problems right?  So it’s much better if you tell them and explain it to them.  After all it was due to Reborn-kun right?  If Reborn-kun told Byakuran-san you were going to Nagoya he must have a reason right.  I think if you tell them that they won’t be so nervous” explained Kyoko.

“Huh you have a point there.  As usual you give the best advice” said Tsuna.

“It’s what I’m here for!” replied Kyoko making a little you can do it kind of motion with her arm.

“Thanks a lot Kyoko-chan” said Tsuna.

“No problem.  Tsuna-kun don’t worry yourself so much, remember that everyone is there for you no matter how far away they seem.  And apologise to them for not telling them straight away, a boss should be honest with his guardians right?” said Kyoko.

Tsuna smiled.

“You’re right, thanks Kyoko-chan” he said.

“No problem.  I have a call with Haru-chan so I have to go soon” replied Kyoko.

“Ok, oh that’s right.  Kyoko-chan have you heard anything from Chrome? I don’t know what she’s doing and neither did the others so I’m a little worried” said Tsuna.

Kyoko looked at him worriedly.

“No I’m sorry I haven’t heard anything, I’ll ask Haru-chan about it” she replied.

“Ah I’m sure it’s nothing for you to worry about.  I’ll ask Reborn about it he’ll probably know what she’s doing” said Tsuna trying to stop her from worrying.

“You’re right.  Alright have fun at Nagoya Tsuna-kun, bye bye!” said Kyoko.

“You too, bye” replied Tsuna.

The video call ended.

_So Kyoko didn’t know anything about Chrome either._

Chrome had always been elusive and Tsuna knew that they could take care of themselves, especially now since they were using their own illusions to stay alive instead of Mukuro’s but he couldn’t help but worry about her.

He would have to ask Reborn about it if Haru didn’t know.


	4. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran POV Chapter. Some of the events from his point of view and the Saturday night out happens.

Byakuran woke to the familiar beeping of his alarm, he turned lazily and checked the time.

6:30 am.

The first lecture of the year didn’t start until nine but he had a reason for getting up so early.

With a yawn he pulled the bedcovers off him, stretched and stood up.  He left the bedroom behind, crossing the dark living room, the television sitting silently in front of the large white sofa and glass coffee table with a bowl of empty sweet wrappers on it, and went to the kitchen.

This was it, he’d gotten here earlier enough to avoid it right?  Licking his lips and trembling with anticipation he opened the top right cupboard.

“A little early for sweets isn’t it?”

The familiar voice of his subordinate started him as he jumped back, he looked at the screen on the inside of the cup board door, the disapproving look of his mint haired guardian greeted him.

“Oya?  Kikyo, you were up?” asked Byakuran trying to play off his opening the cupboard as coincidence.

“Byakuran-sama, please remember that you agreed to only five snacks per day, you are welcome to eat one now but it will count.  If you attempt to eat more by trying to get to them before I wake I’m afraid that will not work.  The camera I installed will tell me everything” replied Kikyo.

_Ack!  I forgot about the camera!_

“You’re so cold to your boss Kikyo!” said Byakuran sulkily.

“It is for the benefit of your health” replied Kikyo calmly.

“Boo!  Kikyo you’re stingy!” argued Byakuran childishly.

“If you want something sweet why not some fruit?  You should have some, have that as a replacement” suggested Kikyo.

“Fine but I’m having my sweets later” said Byakuran pouting.

“Very good sir” said Kikyo.

Byakuran shut the cupboard door.

_Honestly that Kikyo!_

It was almost impossible for him to have snacks with the disapproving glare of his cloud guardian boring into the side of his head every time he went to get them.

Sighing he went back into the living room, he picked up a remote on the coffee table and pressed a button. 

The blinds covering the tall windows opened with a whirr letting the mornings light fill the room.

Byakuran stretched again, he sat on the sofa and picked up the laptop that was sat underneath the coffee table.

He opened it, the tabs from the previous night loaded up as did the memory of last night’s conversation.

**

It was around ten thirty pm that Byakuran received the video call.

He checked it.

_Oh?  How interesting._

He clicked on it.

“Ciossu!”

“Ciao!  It’s unusual for you to call someone like me Reborn-san” said Byakuran.

The arcobaleno certainly had grown since he had last saw him.

“Byakuran would you like a chance for you and the Gesso family?” asked Reborn.

Byakuran’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“What kind of chance?” he asked.

“A chance to get in Vongola’s good books.  Even if you helped out during the Rainbow Representative battle everyone knows what you did in the alternate future, at least the current guardians do, this is a chance to prove that you’ve changed and we don’t have to worry about that kind of future again” replied Reborn.

“Oh?  And how do I go about that?” asked Byakuran.

“Tsuna is going to Nagoya university” replied Reborn.

_Nagoya?  The same university as I study at?_

“And what does that have to do with me?” asked Byakuran.

“I want you to keep an eye on him, I’ve already asked Irie Shouichi and Spanner so you won’t be alone doing it” replied Reborn.

“Are you asking me to have my family protect him?” asked Byakuran.

“No, I doubt Tsuna would learn anything being sheltered and he should be strong enough to protect himself” replied Reborn.

“Then what?” asked Byakuran.

“I’m asking you to get along with him” replied Reborn.

“Like be his friend?” asked Byakuran.

Reborn shrugged.

“I guess” he said.

Byakuran laughed.

“What are you so worried that he won’t make friends?  You’re like a doting parent” he said.

“You’re lucky there’s a screen and six thousand and forty one miles separating us otherwise I’d kick your ass” said Reborn.

“Lucky me~ But anyway sure why not?  It sounds interesting” said Byakuran.

“Oh I didn’t expect you to agree so easily” said Reborn.

“Well we’ve already been enemies, it sounds like it could be fun.  Being friends” replied Byakuran.

**

Byakuran was driven to university by Kikyo.  Bluebell and Daisy were in the car with him.

“As I’ve explained were meant to be friends with Tsunayoshi-kun, so if you see him be nice” he said.

“I will if he’s nice to Daisy” replied Bluebell scowling.

“I’ll try my best” said Daisy half-heartedly.

_Will they be ok?_

They arrived at the university gates, Bluebell and Daisy left quickly.

“Well I leave the Gesso families business dealings to you Kikyo, have fun at work~” said Byakuran.

Kikyo sighed.

“Yes sir, have a good day” he replied before driving off.

**

The lecture was as Byakuran had expected, a general boring welcome back and a reminder that they had a dissertation to write this year.

A ten thousand word essay didn’t sound too difficult.

It was just finding something to write it on.

_What part of history should I choose, the world wars are too obvious and overused.  Mesopotamian?  The huns?  Ahh I don’t know._

He was walking across campus as he tried to think of a focus when he heard muttering.

He looked and saw the familiar figure of vongola’s tenth.

Well it was more like he recognised the hair.  Who wouldn’t?

Byakuran smiled to himself and then approached.

“Hmm?  Tsunayoshi-kun?” he said.

The figure flinched at the name, they turned around slowly looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Wah!  Byakuran!” he cried falling back against the vending machine.

Byakuran laughed.

“What’s with that reaction?  Too funny, what are you doing here Tsunayoshi-kun?” he asked.

_Cute._

 “I-I’m a student here!” replied Tsuna.

“Oh?  Did you just start?” asked Byakuran.

Tsuna nodded.

“Hmm?  And you’re lost?” asked Byakuran.

Tsuna blushed and nodded.

_Cute._

“Aww there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, happens to a lot of people the campus is pretty big.  I got lost on my first day too” said Byakuran with a smile.

Tsuna looked at him surprised.

Byakuran moved closer to him.

“Which building are you looking for?” he asked looking at the map that was clutched in the younger man’s hand.

“Ah this one” replied Tsuna pointing at a building.

“Social sciences huh?  Yeah I know where that is, I’ll show you” said Byakuran.

“Wait really?” asked Tsuna.

“Yeah, I mean it would be bad if you missed your first day right?” replied Byakuran.

He smiled and Tsuna made a face which seemed like he was very grateful.

 “T-Thank you very much” he said bowing.

“Don’t mention it” replied Byakuran.

They walked together.

“So, social sciences.  Are you studying psychology Tsunayoshi-kun?” asked Byakuran.

“Child psychology” replied Tsuna.

“Heh?  I’m impressed I didn’t think you would be doing something like that” said Byakuran.

“Because I’m dumb right?” replied Tsuna.

“Ah no that’s not it” said Byakuran.

“It’s alright I agree, just studying everything made my head hurt but I tried really hard and here I am” said Tsuna with a smile.

“So why did you choose child psychology?” asked Byakuran.

“Well, I realised that I seem to attract kids, what with Lambo, I-pin and Futa all coming to live with me, I figured that I should do something that would help kids like them” replied Tsuna.

“Kids like them?” repeated Byakuran.

“Kids in the mafia” replied Tsuna.

“Ah, yes I see your point” said Byakuran.

“What are you studying Byakuran-san?” asked Tsuna.

“Just Byakuran is fine, and I’m a history major.  I’m in my third year” replied Byakuran.

They stopped outside a large white building with a glass front.

“Well here we are, do you know what room you’re in?” asked Byakuran.

“Ah yes.  Thank you very much!” replied Tsuna.

He bowed.

“No problem, be seeing you around Tsunayoshi-kun” said Byakuran.

He waved as he left, he looked back to see Tsuna enter the building.

_Why did I keep thinking he was cute?_

**

The next day he saw Tsuna talking with Shouichi and Spanner, he seemed really happy to see them.

At the very least he didn’t fall back in fear.

Somehow it irritated him a little, he went over to them.

“Oh?  You three seem to be having fun” said Byakuran as he approached the table.

“O-Oh hello Byakuran-san” said Tsuna nervously.

_He’s still scared of me?_

Byakuran smiled.

“Hello Tsunayoshi-kun, did you get to your class alright?” he asked.

“I did, thank you very much!” replied Tsuna.

“No problem” said Byakuran.

He sat down with them.

“Umm Byakuran-san, Reborn talked to you about me coming here right?  What did he say?” asked Tsuna.

“Secret~” replied Byakuran with a grin.

Tsuna frowned.

 “Ahahaha don’t wear such a scary expression it doesn’t suit you.  Don’t worry it’s nothing bad” said Byakuran laughing.

“I’d still prefer it if you told me” said Tsuna.

“Maybe some other time” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna grumbled.

“A-Anyway, Tsunayoshi-kun how are you finding Nagoya?  It must be a lot different from Nanimori” asked Shouichi quickly changing the subject.

“It’s a lot bigger, I’ve never been on a subway before either…well except that one at Mafia Land but that doesn’t count, it’s going to take some getting used to” replied Tsuna.

“Where are you living?” asked Spanner.

“Ah I’m living in an apartment in Moriyama” replied Tsuna.

“Oh? I’m living in Moriyama too, what a coincidence” said Byakuran.

“Eh really?” said Tsuna.

_We actually live in the same apartment complex, looks like Reborn-san is keeping that info from you._

“You might see each other when you commute to university on the morning” said Shouichi.

“I doubt it, since Kikyu drives me here” replied Byakuran.

“What is he your personal chauffer?” asked Shouchi.

“More like a nanny.  He’s working hard” replied Byakuran.

_Too hard._

“How are things with the Gesso family?  I mean it’s not too much trouble you being here?” asked Tsuna.

_He’s concerned for us?  How selfless._

 “Yeah it’s fine, were a small family but we manage.  I have Kikyu and Torikabuto doing most of the work” replied Byakuran.

“Oh I see” said Tsuna.

_I need a way to become friends with him._

“Hey I have an idea, we should all go out together.  We can show Tsunayoshi-kun the night life” said Byakuran.

“You just want to go drinking” said Shouichi.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Byakuran.

“It seems like fun” said Spanner.

_Yes I knew Spanner would be up for it._

“You two are the worst, he should have time to settle down before you two drag him into your shenanigans” said Shouichi.

“You say it like we’re doing something bad” said Spanner.

“Besides Tsunayoshi-kun doesn’t mind right?  He’d like to come out with us right?” said Byakuran looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked like a deer in headlights again.

“Hey Byakuran let him make his own decisions!” said Shouichi.

He hit Byakuran on the head.

“Geh!”

“Sorry he can be so pushy, you don’t have to if you don’t want to” he said.

_You didn’t have to hit me Sho-chan!_

“Ah no it’s ok.  I don’t mind going out but maybe another day?  I’m kind of tired and I have classes for the next few days” replied Tsuna.

_Yes! Nice one Vongola._

“How about Saturday?  We can meet up at the train station in Moriyama” suggested Byakuran.

“Yeah that sounds ok” said Tsuna.

“Well as long as you’re ok with it” said Shouchi.

“Come on Sho-chan you’re making it sound like we’re doing something bad” said Byakuran.

“The first time I went drinking with you I woke up the next morning with no recollection of how I got back to my apartment” said Shouichi.

“That’s ‘cause Sho-chan is a light-weight when it comes to alcohol” replied Byakuran.

“I am not!” said Shouichi.

“And I carried you back to your apartment” said Spanner.

“I know that now!” said Shouichi.

Tsuna laughed a little, the conversation carried on until he left, he said goodbye to the three of them, looking at Byakuran a bit more anxiously.

When he was gone Byakuran sighed.

“Oh that was a big one, what’s up?” asked Spanner.

“Hey, am I scary?” asked Byakuran.

Spanner and Shouichi stared at him in annoyed disbelief.

“Hey!  What’s with those looks?” asked Byakuran feeling somewhat insulted.

“Is this about Tsuna-kun?” asked Shouichi.

“Every time we talk he looks like a rabbit on the shooting end of a farmers gun” replied Byakuran.

“Well you guys used to be enemies, you tried to kill him” said Spanner.

“Forget tried, in the alternate future you killed him and wiped out most of his friends and family.  He has every right to be nervous” said Shouichi.

“But I’ve changed” said Byakuran.

“Then make sure you work hard so that he sees that” replied Shouichi.

Byakuran pouted but Shouichi had a point, he was really going to have to work hard to befriend him.

**

Saturday came around quickly.  Byakuran was first at the train station.

It was six thirty pm, he was early.

He sat on a bench and brought out his phone, he browsed the internet on it bored.

“Umm, Byakuran-san?”

He looked up.

Tsuna was there.  The young man was wearing a blue hooded jacket and trousers, under the jacket Byakuran could see a red t-shirt.

“Oya Tsunayoshi-kun when did you get here?” he asked.

“Just now, I thought I saw you walking earlier but I couldn’t catch up” replied Tsuna.

_He doesn’t seem as nervous anymore._

Tsuna sat down next to him.

“You look cool by the way, I like your jacket” he said.

Byakuran was wearing a navy coloured jacket over a pale pink shirt and trousers.

“O-Oh really?  Thank you” he replied awkwardly.

_Wait why am I the one getting flustered?_

They sat quietly in an awkward silence until Shouichi and Spanner arrived.

_Oh thank god they’re here._

Byakuran stood up when the two of them approached.

“Sho-chan you’re late!” he said.

“Sorry I was doing things” replied Shouichi.

“Hey I’m things” said Spanner.

Shouichi hit hit.

_Of course._

Tsuna tilted his head puzzled.

“Don’t mind him Tsuna-kun you can ignore him” said Shouichi

“Eh?  O-Ok” replied Tsuna.

“So cruel” said Spanner.

“Used and discarded straight away” said Byakuran.

“You two are going to give Tsuna-kun weird ideas” said Shouichi blushing.

Tsuna turned to Shouichi.

“You and Spanner are dating right?” he asked.

Shouichi blushed, Tsuna looked at Spanner.

“Oh you knew?” he asked.

“I guessed, I mean I’ve had this happen before” replied Tsuna.

They all looked at him curiously.

“Yamamoto and Gokudera think I don’t know about them but I pretty much knew from the moment they got together, people just act differently when they’re in love.  Might have something to do with the Vongola intuition as well” he explained.

_Ahh that makes sense._

They chatted whilst looking for a place to drink and finally settled on a small bar which wasn’t busy.

“Do they serve food?  I’m kind of peckish and alcohol is terrible on an empty stomach” asked Shouichi.

“Looks like it” replied Spanner.

They found a table, Shouichi ordered some food for the table to share, mainly chicken dishes.

Byakuran and Spanner had ordered some bottles of sake, Spanner was sharing his with Shouichi.

“What should I get?” asked Tsuna.

“You should get whatever you’d think you’d like” replied Shouichi.

Tsuna made an unconvinced face.

“I guess I’ll try beer to start” he said.

He ordered a glass of beer.

He took a sip, his face reflectively scrunched up.

“Bitter” he said.

“It might taste better when you eat something with it” suggested Shouichi.

Tsuna ate some chicken wings and then had some beer.

“Ah you’re right somehow it works but…” he said.

“You’re not convinced, don’t worry I’m not a fan either.  Here try one of these” said Shouichi.

He handed Tsuna the cocktail menu.

“On to the cocktails already?” asked Spanner.

“Oya?  Are you trying to get Tsunayoshi-kun drunk already?” asked Byakuran.

“He won’t get drunk from a couple of sips of beer and a cocktail” replied Shouichi annoyed.

Tsuna was looking at the menu lost.

“There’s so many” he said.

“Just pick one you like the sound of” said Shouichi.

“Ah ok this one” said Tsuna.

“Ok, a strawberry daiquiri and a pina colada please!” said Shouichi to the bar man.

Their drinks came, Tsuna’s in a glass with a thin stem and bowl like cup and Shouichi’s in a tall glass.

Tsuna drank some of the icy, pink liquid.

“It’s good!” he said.

“I’m glad you like it, would you like to try some of mine?” asked Shouichi.

Byakuran saw Tsuna’s face light up.

“Yes please!” he said.

Tsuna took a sip of it.

“It’s good!  It tastes like coconut and pineapple!” he said.

“Heh I like it too” said Shouichi.

“Do you want to try some of mine?” asked Tsuna.

“Thank you” replied Shouichi.

He drank a bit.

“It’s good” he said.

Byakuran and Spanner were watching them.

“I feel like we’re being left out” said Byakuran.

“They’re having fun” said Spanner.

“Is it alright?  It seems like they’re getting close and plus those both count as indirect kisses” said Byakuran.

“Eh doesn’t bother me” replied Spanner.

“Really, how big of you” said Byakuran.

“Besides if they do get close…threesome” said Spanner.

“Unbelievable” said Byakuran.

They continued to watch Tsuna and Shouichi chat happily to each other.

**

“I CaN WaLk ToTaLlY fInE”.

Shouichi was loud as Spanner supported him, his face covered in a red drunken blush.

“You tripped over three times already” said Spanner.

Tsuna was giggling as he was clinging on to Byakuran’s side.

“Irie-kun’s really drunk huh?” he said.

Byakuran looked down at him.

“You’re not much better, that’s cocktails for you” he said.

“I only had three!” said Tsuna with a pout, his hands holding onto Byakuran’s jacket.

“Well I’m going to get Shouichi home, see you later Byakuran, Vongola” said Spanner.

He bid them goodbye whilst holding onto a swaying Shouichi.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna.

“I’ll walk you home” he said.

“Okay!” replied Tsuna with a grin.

He held onto Byakuran’s arm as they walked.

“I had a really nice time tonight” he said.

“Is that so?” asked Byakuran.

“Yeah it was really fun and cocktails are good” replied Tsuna.

“Eh really?” asked Byakuran.

“Uh huh!  I’m glad I came to Nagoya.  I wasn’t sure at first but I’m having fun hanging out with you, Spanner and Irie-kun” replied Tsuna.

_You mostly just talked to Sho-chan though._

Tsuna’s hand gripped him arm more tightly and he leant his body against Byakuran.

“Hey, are you feeling ok?” asked Byakuran a little concerned.

“You’re really nice Byakuran, I wanna get closer to you” replied Tsuna, his eye lids looked like they were half-closed.

“Eh?  Hey stay awake we’re almost there!” said Byakuran.

They reached the apartment complex.

“Thank you for walking me” said Tsuna bowing clumsily.

He walked to the door, Byakuran followed him.

“Eh? It’s ok, I’ll be fine from here” said Tsuna.

“I live here too” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna stared at him.

“WHAT!!”

“Ssh, not so loud” said Byakuran.

Tsuna covered up his mouth reflectively.

“What?” he whispered.

“I live on the fourth floor” said Byakuran.

“Ah that’s the floor above the one I’m on” said Tsuna.

“And Kikyo, Zakuro, Bluebell, Daisy and Torikabuto all live on the second floor, below you” said Byakuran.

Tsuna looked at him in disbelief.

They stood in the elevator together.

“I can’t believe we’re neighbours” giggled Tsuna.

“Reborn-san didn’t mention it?” asked Byakuran.

“Of course not!  When does Reborn ever mention important details?” replied Tsuna still giggling.

The lift reached his floor, he got out.

“Thanks for walking me back.  See you later Byakuran-san” he said bowing as the elevator door closed.

Byakuran reached his apartment, he went into his bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and then went to his bedroom.

He laid down on the bed.

_I wanna get closer to you._

Byakuran felt his face heat up.

What was that?

What is this?

“It feels like I’m burning” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran: Why is my heart thumping like this. Doki Doki *Shojo background*
> 
> Tsuna: It tastes like pineapple.
> 
> *Elsewhere*
> 
> Mukuro: *Sneezes*


	5. The History Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran tells Tsuna about his history assignments and Tsuna helps him with a suggestion.
> 
> Later Reborn reveals the whereabouts of Chrome and Tsuna tells Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei about Byakuran.

It was the Monday following the Saturday night out and Tsuna was attending lessons as usual.  He was walking through the campus when he spotted Byakuran.

_I should go and talk to him._

He picked up his pace and jogged over to the white haired man.

He tapped him lightly on the arm.

“Byakuran-san”

Byakuran cried out in surprise and spun around.

Tsuna felt a little taken aback.

“A-Are you ok?” he asked.

“Huh?  O-oh Tsunayoshi-kun you startled me there” replied Byakuran, he was slightly red.

_I startled him?_

“Pfft”.

Tsuna began to giggle.

Byakuran looked at him shocked.

“Wh-What?  Hey don’t laugh!” he shouted.

“Hahaha…Sorry…it was just so unexpected…it’s really funny” said Tsuna trying to hold back laughter.

Byakuran went even redder.

_I can’t believe I felt so nervous around him before._

Tsuna took a deep breath, he wiped his eyes.

“Tsunayoshi-kun you have a surprisingly mean streak” said Byakuran with a pout.

“I’m sorry, but startling you reminded me of when I first saw you here” replied Tsuna.

“What last week?” asked Byakuran.

“I fell back because I was startled and now here you are doing the same thing.  I kind of feel like I achieved something” replied Tsuna.

“Yeah you definitely have a mean streak” said Byakuran.

“I’m sorry, would you accept my apology over coffee?” asked Tsuna with a smile.

“H-Huh?  O-oh sure” replied Byakuran.

“You’re still red” said Tsuna.

Byakuran covered his cheeks, Tsuna laughed again.

They walked together.

“Wait does this mean you’re not afraid of me anymore?” asked Byakuran.

“I guess I’m not” replied Tsuna.

**

Byakuran sighed as Tsuna brought over their drinks.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Oh nothing, I’m just thinking what I want to write my history paper on” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna sat down opposite him.

“What do you need to do for it?” he asked.

“Ah it’s a study of specific part of history, a time of my choosing but I just can’t decide.  I like a lot of history but I want it to stand out” replied Byakuran.

He took a sip of his hot chocolate, the whipped cream sticking to his lips.

He licked it off.

“Why don’t you choose something that’s close to you?” asked Tsuna.

Byakuran looked at him curiously.

“I-I mean someone might do a paper on the history of the area they lived in.  I think if you do it about something that relates to you, you might find it easier to make it more unique or something like that.  I’m sorry I’m not very helpful” said Tsuna glancing away.

Byakuran’s eyes became slightly wider as he realised something.

“No that’s exactly it!  How could I have been so blind? I have the perfect subject for it” he said.

“You do?” asked Tsuna.

“The mafia!  Criminal history, there’s plenty of history there and it’s something I can relate to.  I mean doing it on the Vongola would be interesting” replied Byakuran.

“I’m not sure if they would like that, would it be ok for you to write about them?” asked Tsuna.

“They wouldn’t be the only family I would talk about, besides I only intend to talk about the earlier generations so you don’t have to worry about me exposing any of their current secrets” replied Byakuran.

“Still…” said Tsuna sounding uncertain.

“If it’ll make you feel better how about asking Reborn what he thinks?” asked Byakuran.

“Ah that’s a good idea.  Fine I’ll ask Reborn for you” replied Tsuna.

“I can ask him” said Byakuran.

“No it’s ok, I need to ask him some other things too so I don’t mind” replied Tsuna.

“Really?  Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun” said Byakuran.

“Tsuna-kun!”

A cheerful voice called out, they both looked to see Bluebell coming over to them followed by Daisy.

“Byakuran-sama stop monopolizing Tsuna-kun!” she said.

“I’m not monopolizing him!  He invited me for coffee” replied Byakuran.

“You’re drinking hot chocolate though” said Daisy.

“Coffee’s too bitter” replied Byakuran.

“Anyway!  We’re here to take Tsuna-kun, let’s go!” said Bluebell.

She grabbed Tsuna’s arm and pulled him up.

“Huh?  Wah!  Wait where are we going?” he asked.

“We’re taking you shopping!  You need cooler clothes” replied Bluebell.

_I like my clothes._

Bluebell was already dragging him away, leaving Byakuran watching them.

“Enjoy your hot chocolate Byakuran-sama” said Daisy bowing.

She then followed after the two of them.

“They became friends fast” said Byakuran.

**

That evening, after finally saying goodbye to Bluebell and Daisy, Tsuna made it back to his apartment with a few bags of clothing.

He couldn’t fault Bluebell though, he would have never have picked up the stuff she chose but when he tried it all on he found himself liking all of it.

_Still I spent a lot._

He put the bags on his bed and turned on his computer.

He opened the video chat and checked who was online.

Reborn was online.

_Good timing._

Tsuna pressed the call button.

A few minutes later the screen flickered on.

“Ciossu!  I was beginning to wonder when you were going to call”.

Tsuna smiled.

“Sorry I was getting used to things” he replied.

“How are you finding it?” asked Reborn.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

“You want me to be independent huh?” he said.

“You are being independent, Byakuran and the others are just there to keep an eye out for you, I didn’t tell them to protect you or anything” replied Reborn with a smirk.

Tsuna sighed.

“You don’t mind right?” asked Reborn.

Tsuna shook his head.

“No, I was nervous when I first saw Byakuran but I’m not anymore.  He’s actually really nice” he replied.

“That’s good then, a mafia boss should have an open mind” said Reborn.

Tsuna sighed.

_Don’t twist that into being about the mafia!_

“So what’s up?  I doubt you called to talk about your wonderful new friendship” said Reborn.

“Ah yeah.  Reborn, Byakuran is writing a history paper on the mafia and he wants to know if he can include the Vongola family, he would only be talking about early generations and he won’t divulge any secrets.  Do you think it would be ok?” asked Tsuna.

Reborn was quiet for a moment while he thought about it.

“If he’s only including early generations and not giving away secrets I think it should be ok, I’ll ask the ninth about it and tell you what he said”

“Alright thanks” said Tsuna.

“Anything else?” asked Reborn.

“Hmm…Oh yeah!  Reborn have you heard from Chrome?  No one seems to know where she is so I’m a little worried” asked Tsuna.

“Oh Chrome’s here at the Vongola headquarters in Italy” replied Reborn.

“What?!  Chrome went to Italy too?!” asked Tsuna surprised.

“She came to improve her use of illusions, I’ve  introduced her too a specialist teacher” replied Reborn.

_Eh?  So she’s training like Hibari-san?  I kind of feel sorry for her, I’m sure she would have had fun if she went to university with the others.  She doesn’t have to live her life through her power._

“You’re feeling sorry for her?” asked Reborn.

“Ahh!”

“You don’t have to, it was her choice.  Besides she and Hibari aren’t exactly missing out on the university experience” said Reborn.

Tsuna looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“They’re attending university here in Italy, their training is scheduled around it.  It’s fine training to be stronger but they should keep their minds healthy too” replied Reborn.

“Oh I see” said Tsuna.

“I’ll give Chrome you’re e-mail so she can contact you herself” said Reborn.

“Thanks, oh could you give her and Hibari-san the address to the chat site we made? They can join in the chats.  I don’t know if they will but I’d still like to invite them.  They’re my family after all” asked Tsuna.

“Sure, I have to go now so I’ll talk to you later.  I’ll ask the ninth about Byakuran’s request” replied Reborn.

“Alright, see you later Reborn” said Tsuna.

“See you later no-good Tsuna” said Reborn with a smirk.

The screen went black, Tsuna closed the program bringing the desktop back.

Well at least he knew Chrome was ok.

He pressed the internet browser’s icon and went to the chat room.

It looked like Yamamoto-kun and Sasagawa-senpai were online.

He logged in.

**

Sky-flame is online.

Right-hand is online.

Right hand:  Good evening tenth!

Sky-flame: Ah, good evening Gokudera-kun.

Baseball idiot: We’re you just lurking waiting for him to come on?

Right hand: No!  You two were just talking about boring things so I didn’t bother logging in.

EXTREME: SPORTS ISN’T BORING!

Baseball idiot: I agree.  Anyway hey Tsuna!

EXTREME: YO SAWADA!

Sky-flame: Hey Yamamoto-kun, Sasagawa-senpai.

Baseball idiot: Oh Tsuna, I talked to Haru but she doesn’t know what’s happened to Chrome.  Sorry man.

Sky-flame: Ah it’s ok I asked Reborn early.  She’s in Italy too, she’s training.

Right hand: She’s not getting her powers from Mukuro anymore right?

Sky-flame: Yeah but she has power of her own so she’s training it.  Reborn apparently got her a teacher.

Baseball idiot:  I wonder who’s training her?

Right Hand:  The only other illusionist I can think of is that creepy baby in the Varia.

Sky-flame: Marmon?  He’s probably looks the same age as Reborn now.  But do you think it’s him?  He doesn’t seem like the type to take on students.

Baseball idiot: Maybe Reborn convinced him too?

Sky-flame:  That sounds like Reborn.

Right Hand: Marmon is probably one of the best and he’s an arcobaleno so there’s really no better teacher.

Sky-flame: I guess you’re right.

Sky-flame: Oh I need to tell you guys something.

Right Hand: What is it tenth?

Sky-flame: I wasn’t exactly being honest with you all when I said I had met Irie-kun and Spanner-san at university.

Baseball idiot: What do you mean?

Sky-flame:  Truthfully I met someone else as well as them but well…I was kind of nervous to how some of you would react but it’s not right for me to lie to you.

EXTREME: WHO ELSE DID YOU MEET SAWADA?

Sky-flame:  Well as well as Irie-kun and Spanner-san, Byakuran and some of the Gesso family are attending university here.  And we’re living in the same apartment building.

Right Hand is offline.

Sky-flame: Ah!  Gokudera-kun!

Baseball idiot: It’s alright I’ve got him.

Right Hand is online.

Right hand: Tenth are you ok?!  They haven’t done anything to you?!

Sky-flame: Of course not!  Do you think I would be talking to you if they did.  Look I know Byakuran and the Gesso family used to be our enemies but they’ve been nothing but friendly towards me so I think it’s fine.

Right Hand: It could be a trap!

Baseball idiot: Well Byakuran did help us before though, he healed me too.

EXTREME: And REBORN PROBABLY KNOWS ABOUT THEM BEING THERE RIGHT?

Sky-flame: Reborn probably contacted Byakuran and told him I was going to Nagoya.  Gokudera-kun I get your concerns but I think it’ll be fine, I mean I’ve already been slightly drunk around him and he didn’t take advantage of me.

Right Hand:…Fine.  If tenth says it’s alright then I’ll trust your decision.

Baseball idiot: Tell you what, why don’t we all go visit Tsuna?  We don’t have that much work to do.  We can go to Nagoya for a weekend.

EXTREME: I EXTREMELY AGREE WITH THAT IDEA!

Sky-flame: That’s a great idea!  We can have a Vongola and Gesso family get together, if they’re not too busy of course.

Baseball idiot: Yeah!  If we get to know them it’ll be better right?

Right Hand: I…I guess that could work.

Sky-flame: Bring Haru along too, it seems kind of unfair to leave her out, we should probably invite her to the chat.  I’ll see if Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta can come as well, they can stay with me.

Baseball idiot: Alright.  You see what Byakuran thinks and then we’ll make a date.

Sky-flame: Alright.  I’m sorry I didn’t mention anything the first time.

Right Hand: Ah no.  It’s alright tenth.  I apologise for overreacting.

Sky-flame: Gokudera-kun.

**

The conversation carried on for a while until everyone had to leave.  A joint meet up between Tsuna’s family and Byakuran’s.

It seemed like a good idea but it made Tsuna a little nervous.

Hopefully everyone would get along.


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna tells Byakuran about last nights conversations and then later finds himself in a bad situation

Tsuna found Byakuran sitting with Shouichi and Spanner in the universities library.

“Byakuran-san”.

“Hey there Tsunayoshi-kun, what’s up?” asked Byakuran breaking away from the conversation he was having with Shouichi and Spanner.

“U-Um…I talked to Reborn, he said he’s going to ask the ninth about your request” replied Tsuna.

“Oh that’s great.  Thanks Tsunayoshi-kun I owe you one” said Byakuran with a smile.

“And um…well…um…” said Tsuna.

“What is it?” asked Byakuran.

Tsuna told him about his conversation with his friends.

“I see, I think it’s a great idea.  It would be nice for our respective families to get along” said Byakuran.

Tsuna smiled and nodded.

“Uh huh!  I think so too!” he said happily.

He turned to Shouichi and Spanner

“Of course you two are welcome too!  We’ll have to set a date everyone’s free” he said.

“I think as long as it’s a weekend we should be fine” replied Shouichi.

“A get together huh?  Sounds like fun” said Spanner.

“I’ll give you more details when I’ve talked it over with everyone, Byakuran you should tell your family members too” said Tsuna.

“I will don’t worry” replied Byakuran.

“Ok, sorry for interrupting you all.  See you later” said Tsuna.

He bowed and left.

**

Tsuna was walking home.

_I’m glad Byakuran-san agreed with me.  Alright I just have to settle a date with everyone and then…huh?_

Footsteps.

Tsuna walked a little further.

They were following him.

He picked up his pace.

They were still there.

_How many are there?  What do they want?_

Tsuna broke into a run, he turned a corner.

The footsteps were still there.

_Damn it!_

He kept running until he reached the bottom of an alley-way.

It was closed off.

_No no no._

Tsuna backed away, he felt someone grab him roughly and felt something sharp against his neck.

He moved his head slightly to look at the perpetrator.

“Don’t move!” they said coarsely.

Tsuna stopped.

“Move and I’ll cut” they said.

“What do you want?” asked Tsuna keeping his voice as calm as he possibly could.

“Wallet and phone.  Where are they?”

“Bag, wallet is in the main part, phone is in the inside zipped pocket” replied Tsuna.

The man holding him turned to his friend.

“Check his bag”.

The other man opened up his bag, he took out the text books and threw them on the ground before taking out his wallet and phone.

“Got ‘em”.

“Alright”.

Tsuna felt the knife’s presence taken away from his neck, a breath of relief escaped his lips before he was suddenly spun around.

The man punched his face, Tsuna felt a very sharp pain and fell to the floor, he put his hand where the man had hit him as he watched him and his friend run away.

Tsuna took away his hand, there was some blood on it.  He stood up and began putting the books back in his bag, he grit his teeth.

_Damn it._

**

Bluebell and Daisy were just going out when they saw Tsuna enter the apartment complex with his hood covering his face.

Immedietly something felt wrong to both of them, they approached him, took hold of him and brought him to their apartment.

They sat him down on the sofa.

“Umm…What is this about?” he asked.

“Tsuna-kun show me your face” said Bluebell.

Tsuna pulled his hood even further over his face.

“No show me” said Bluebell more forcefully.

Tsuna hesitated, he then took the hood down.

They saw his cut and swollen face, their faces fell slightly but they shook it off.

“Daisy heal him” said Bluebell.

“R-Right” said Daisy.

She knelt in front of Tsuna, the yellow sun flame appeared on her left hand.  She touched the wound gently and it began to heal.

Tsuna began shaking.

“I-I’m sorry!” said Daisy worried that she had hurt him.

“No that’s not….that’s not it….it’s very warm” said Tsuna.

His voice was breaking and he was shaking, soon he broke down into sobs.

Daisy sat beside him and hugged him, Bluebell joined them and hugged from the other side as he cried loudly.

After a while he calmed down, he wiped his eyes with a handkerchief Daisy gave him whilst she finished healing him.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to keep it in but I couldn’t” he said.

“It’s fine, you shouldn’t try to keep it all bottled up inside” said Bluebell.

Daisy nodded.

Bluebell stood up.

“I’m going to get Byakuran-sama” she said before running off.

“Ah hey Bluebell!” said Tsuna.

It was too late though, she had already left.

“I’m done” said Daisy.

She handed Tsuna a mirror, he looked in it.  His eyes were red where he had cried but the wound had disappeared.

“Wow, you can’t even tell I was injured.  Thank you Daisy” he said giving her a smile.

“It was nothing” replied Daisy.

Bluebell soon returned with Byakuran.

“Tsunayoshi-kun!”

Byakuran looked frantic, he ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Are you ok?  You were hurt?” he asked frantically.

“Y-you’re a little loud” replied Tsuna.

Byakuran let go of him.

“I-I apologise” he said.

“It’s alright.  I was hurt but Daisy’s healed me now so it’s ok” said Tsuna.

“Bluebell told me you were mugged” said Byakuran.

“Yeah…they took my wallet and phone” replied Tsuna.

“Ah.  I’m sorry” said Byakuran.

“No it’s ok.  I mean I’m not that fussed over the money or the phone I can get a new one but the wallet…it was a gift from Reborn, it’s special so I’m a bit upset about it” said Tsuna looking down.

Byakuran clenched his fists.

“Did you see what they looked like Tsunayoshi-kun?” he asked.

Tsuna could feel the anger coming from Byakuran, he looked at him.

“I can send people after them.  I won’t let them get away with this”.

Tsuna held his hand gently.

“No…Please don’t do that” he said.

Byakuran stopped clenching his fists, he looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna let go of his hand quickly.

“S-sorry it’s just…I already talked to the police, they should handle this.  So please…” he said.

Byakuran sighed.

“I understand if that’s what you prefer.  I apologise for making you nervous like that Tsunayoshi-kun.  That wasn’t my intention” he said bowing low.

“I know, you’re angry because I got hurt right?  Thank you” replied Tsuna.

He give Byakuran a smile.

Byakuran straightened up.

“I’m glad you’re ok.  I have something’s to do so I have to go but Bluebell and Daisy should keep you company” he said.

“That’s fine, thank you” replied Tsuna.

Byakuran looked at him worriedly, he patted him on the head gently and then left.

Tsuna felt his head where Byakuran had pet him.

“Alright!  Tsuna-kun do you need anything?” asked Bluebell.

Tsuna was spacing out.

“Tsuna-kun!”

“Ah!  I’m sorry what was that?” asked Tsuna coming back to reality.

“Do you need anything?” asked Bluebell.

“Oh…Can I borrow you’re phone.  I need to close my bank account and make a new one” replied Tsuna.

“Sure, here” said Bluebell.

Bluebell handed him her phone, it was blue with fishes on it.

_It’s kind of cute_

Tsuna spent sometime calling his bank and getting his account sorted, when he was finished he slumped on the sofa with a sigh.

“Is everything alright?” asked Daisy.

“Yeah, they said it’ll take a few days for a new card to arrive but it’s sorted” replied Tsuna.

_What now?_

“Oh yeah.  You two were going out right?  I’ll get out of your way, sorry about that” he said.

He moved to get off the sofa but both Bluebell and Daisy grabbed him.

“What are you talking about?  This is far more important” said Bluebell.

Daisy nodded.

“But” said Tsuna.

“No buts!  Daisy go and get the big blanket!  We’re having a Netflix marathon!  We’ll watch movies and order takeaway later!” said Bluebell.

Daisy saluted, she jumped off the sofa ran to their bedroom and came back with a large green and blue striped blanket.

Tsuna sat in the middle of them as they curled up on the sofa under the blanket as Bluebell set up their Netflix.

“Bluebell, Daisy.  Thank you” said Tsuna.

Bluebell and Daisy both hugged him.

Meanwhile outside Byakuran had called out Kikyo and Torikabuto.

“I believe the vongola didn’t want us to go after them” said Kikyo.

“Are you psychic or something?  He doesn’t want us to go after them, he didn’t say anything about assisting the police” replied Byakuran.

Kikyo smirked.

“No I suppose he didn’t.  Very well” he replied.

He and Torikabuto disappeared.

_Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, but I can’t just do nothing._

**

The next morning Tsuna got a call from a local police station saying that they had recovered his stolen items, he went there with Byakuran.

Kikyo drove them.

When they arrived the policeman showed them the items.

They were Tsuna’s.

“It’s really quite strange.  They suddenly came here and confessed to everything.  They must have had a guilty conscience” said the policeman.

Tsuna glanced at Byakuran, somehow he felt that he had something to do with it but he didn’t say anything.

Tsuna thanked the policeman and they left the station with his recovered possessions.

“Thanks Byakuran-san” he said.

“Oh?  What for?” asked Byakuran.

“No reason” replied Tsuna.

He smiled and Byakuran laughed slightly as they walked back to the car.


	7. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's friends come to visit and Byakuran receives a warning from Gokudera.

Tsuna, Byakuran, Shouichi and Spanner were waiting in Odaka train station, in the ward of Midori.

A few weeks had passed since there was discussion of his family, or as he saw it his friends, coming up to meet up with the Gesso family and now the day was here.

It was a Friday and the time had just gone half-five, they were near the entrance as people commuting went past them.

Soon enough Tsuna spotted them.

“Ah there they are.  Hey!”

Tsuna waved his arms so they could see him, they spotted him and came over.

“Tenth!”

“Yo Tsuna!”

“Sup Sawada?!”

“Tsuna-san!”

“Hey Tsuna”

“Greetings Tsuna-san”

“Hello Tsuna-nii”

They all seemed exited to see him, Tsuna blushed a little from the attention.  Their eyes focussed on Byakuran.

“Ah yeah.  You guys remember Byakuran-san right?  And Irie-san and Spanner-san” said Tsuna.

“Yeah, hey there nice to see you all” replied Yamamoto with a smile.

“Yeah nice to see you!” said Ryohei.

Gokudera didn’t say anything, rather he just glared at Byakuran.

“Ahh Gokudera-kun” said Tsuna.

_This already looked like a bad idea._

Yamamoto knocked him on the head slightly.

“Oi, at least greet them” he said.

“Hello…It’s nice to see Irie-san and Spanner-san again” said Gokudera.

_Ahhh!  He completely blocked Byakuran-san out!_

Tsuna turned to Byakuran with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry about him” he said.

Byakuran laughed.

“It’s fine I don’t mind at all” he said with a smile.

Tsuna smiled a little, if Byakuran didn’t mind it meant he didn’t have to worry so much.

“You seem to be missing some members Tsunayoshi-kun” said Byakuran.

“Oh, Chrome and Hibari-san are in Italy at the moment so it’s just these guys” replied Tsuna.

“Ah I see, and the two girls and Ranking Fuuta weren’t part of your family right?” asked Byakuran.

“Ah no.  Haru is a friend and I-pin and Fuuta have lived with me and my mom since they were little, so they’re like adopted family” replied Tsuna.

“Oh how nice” said Byakuran.

He smiled and waved at Haru, who squeaked and hid behind Yamamoto.

“Oops looks like I scared her” he said.

“You’re probably a little intimidating to her” said Tsuna.

“Am I intimidating?” asked Byakuran.

“Not to me no” replied Tsuna.

For some reason that answer seemed to please Byakuran for reasons Tsuna didn’t seem to realise.

“So Tsuna what’s the plan?” asked Yamamoto.

“Ah right, well we’re going to Moriyama ward first to meet up with the members of the Gesso family and then we’ll go to your hotel so you can drop off your bags” replied Tsuna.

“Where are you guys staying?” asked Shouichi.

“We booked a hotel in Chikusa ward, since it’s close to Moriyama ward” replied Gokudera.

They started walking to the train platform they needed, Haru came up to walk besides Tsuna.

“How are you Tsuna-san?” she asked.

“I’m good, how are you?” he replied with a smile.

“I’m fine.  I’m looking forward to these next few days…I heard what happened from the others, are you ok?” she asked.

“Ah…Yeah I’m fine.  The situation was resolved quickly and Byakuran and the others have been really supportive” replied Tsuna.

“Hahii really?  He seems kind of intimidating” said Haru.

Tsuna laughed.

“H-Hahii? Don’t laugh” said Haru.

“Sorry.  I used to think so too” said Tsuna.

“But you don’t anymore?” asked Haru.

“Nope!” replied Tsuna.

“Why?” asked Haru.

“I don’t know, I just don’t anymore, I just seem to feel a lot calmer when I’m with him” replied Tsuna.

“Haah…Hmm?  Tsuna-san your nails, they’re painted?” said Haru as she looked as his hand.

“Oh yeah” replied Tsuna.

He held his hand up so she could see, his nails were painted a pale orange.

“Daisy did them for me” he said.

“Daisy?” said Haru.

“Ah the Gesso families sun guardian” explained Tsuna.

“I see, they look good Tsuna you suit them!” said Haru.

Tsuna grinned.

“Thanks!”

Soon the train arrived and they took it to Moriyama ward making a few changes along the way.

**

They arrived in Moriyama ward, the members of Byakuran’s family were waiting outside the station. 

“Hey Kikyo!” he said.

“Hello Byakuran-sama” replied Kikyo.

He looked at the Vongola family and friends, he bowed.

“Greetings it has been some time since we have last met.  I am Kikyo, the Gesso families cloud guardian.  I hope your journey here was not too tiring” he said.

“No it was fine thanks” replied Yamamoto.

“I see that is good, the others will introduce themselves” said Kikyo.

He looked at Zakuro.

The curly red haired man looked back at him and stroked the stubble on his chin.

“Uh yeah.  I’m Zakuro, nice to see you or whatever” he replied scratching his nose.

Kikyo hit him on the head.

“Ow! What was that for?” he asked.

“Don’t be rude greet them properly!” replied Kikyo.

“Tsuna how was the train ride?”

“It wasn’t too crowded was it? I hate it when it’s too crowded.  Everyone stares at me”.

Bluebell and Daisy were both hugging Tsuna from each side.

Haru was staring incredulous.

“Hahhii?”

“And Bluebell, Daisy!  Don’t just greet Sawada-san greet the others too!  Honestly!” shouted Kikyo.

Bluebell and Daisy ignored him.

“Somehow they’ve both become attached me” said Tsuna.

Daisy was looking at Haru.

“She keeps looking at me” she said.

“Huh? Oh.  Haru this is Daisy and this is Bluebell” said Tsuna gesturing to them both.

Haru bowed.

“Nice to meet you.  Umm, Daisy-san I thought you did a good job on Tsuna-san’s nails.  They look really good” she said.

Daisy blushed, she hid her face.

“T-Thank you very much” she mumbled.

Bluebell let go of Tsuna and went up to Haru.

“You!  I like you what’s your name?” she said.

“Haahii. H-Haru…Haru Miura” replied Haru.

“Haru huh?  Let’s be friends Haru-chan, you agree right Daisy?” said Bluebell looking at Daisy.

Daisy nodded.

The three of them stood together.

Yamamoto came over to Tsuna.

“The girls became friends quickly huh?” he said.

“Yeah, if only it was that easy” said Tsuna.

They looked at Gokudera who still seemed to be glaring at the Gesso family.

They both sighed.

“I’m sure he’ll stop soon” said Yamamoto.

“Really?” asked Tsuna raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all” replied Yamamoto.

They both chuckled.

“Tsuna-nii!  Can we take a look at your apartment?” asked Fuuta.

“Ah sure!  Let’s go” replied Tsuna.

They had a quick look around Tsuna’s apartment, the spare room Lambo and Fuuta were sharing had a large bed in it.

“Sorry there’s only one bed” said Tsuna.

“It’s alright, it’ll be like when we were younger” replied Lambo.

“Yeah but hopefully this time you won’t kick me in the face” said Fuuta.

“Hey I apologised for that” said Lambo.

“I-pin your sharing a room with Haru at the hotel right?” asked Tsuna.

“That’s right Tsuna-san!” replied I-pin.

“Speaking of which, we should probably set off so we can check in” said Yamamoto.

“Ah you’re right.  Time to go everyone” said Tsuna.

Everyone moved out of his apartment, Tsuna locked it behind him.

**

They arrived at the hotel in the Chikusa ward after taking the train, they all booked into their rooms and put their stuff away.

They met up again in the hotel lobby.

“Well what now?” asked Ryohei.

“How about going for something to eat?  You must all be hungry from your journey” suggested Byakuran.

“That sounds like a good idea” said Yamamoto.

The others nodded, even Gokudera seemed to agree.

“Alright, let’s find somewhere to eat and then we can discuss what we want to do other the weekend” said Tsuna.

They walked around for a bit looking for a place, they soon found a teppenyaki restaurant.

“This looks good” said Yamamoto.

“Aww yes, meat time” said Zakuro.

“You can all order as much as you want, my family will foot the bill” said Byakuran.

“Understood sir, I’ll take it out of the budget” said Kikyo.

“What?  No way!  You don’t have to do that!” said Tsuna.

“I don’t but I want to” replied Byakuran.

“But” said Tsuna.

“No buts, it is our treat.  A symbol of friendship” said Byakuran.

Tsuna grumbled and then sighed.

“Fine but next time we’ll be the ones treating you” he said.

Byakuran looked a little surprised, he smiled.

“I look forward to it” he said.

After ordering food and drink the conversation became lively as they discussed what they wanted to do whilst in Nagoya.

“We should go to Higashiyama zoo” suggested Lambo.

“Ooh that’s a good idea!” agreed Fuuta.

“The zoo will be fun” said Haru.

“Going to the zoo is extremely approved!” said Ryohei.

“Just don’t try to fight bears senpai” said Yamamoto.

“Ok so a day out at the zoo is definitely on the agenda, we’ll go there tomorrow.  Right is there anywhere else people want to go?” asked Tsuna.

“How about Nagoya Dome?” suggested Yamamoto.

“Only you want to go there you baseball idiot!” replied Gokudera.

Yamamoto laughed.

“I guess that’s true” he said.

Gokudera grumbled.

“Tenth we don’t have to do everything as a group right?  If that’s so I’ll take Yamamoto to Nagoya Dome myself” he said.

“Yeah that’s fine, but come to the zoo ok?  I don’t mind you going on Sunday though” replied Tsuna.

Yamamoto hugged Gokudera.

“Gokudera!  You do love me!” he said.

“H-Hey!  Not in public!” protested Gokudera as Yamamoto nuzzled him.

“Does anyone else have any suggestions?” asked Tsuna.

“There are several museums around, there’s Tokugawa Art Museum” replied Shouichi.

“Nagoya City Science Museum, Nagoya Electricity Museum” said Spanner.

“Oh those are good” said Shouichi.

“The Electricity Museum seems interesting” said Lambo.

“Museums are extremely boring!” said Ryohei.

“Only cause you’re to thick-headed to understand anything lawn-head” said Gokudera.

“What was that octopus-head!” said Ryohei.

“Now, now don’t fight” said Yamamoto.

The two of them grumbled.

“What about Nagoya TV Tower” suggested Lambo.

“Ah yeah that seems like a good idea.  How about Nagoya Castle?  We could go to the park as well” said Tsuna.

“That seems like a great idea Tenth!” said Gokudera.

“I would like to go to the Hisaya-ōdōri gardens” said Haru.

“Ahh that seems nice” agreed I-pin.

“Me and Daisy can take you there” said Bluebell.

“Really?  That would be nice” replied Haru.

The conversation continued, during it Byakuran went to the bathroom.

He was washing his hands when he felt the others presence.

“So are you going to just glare daggers at my back or are you going to say something?” he asked.

He turned off the tap and wiped his hands with a paper towel.

He looked at Gokudera.

“I don’t like you” said Gokudera.

“I noticed” replied Byakuran.

“I don’t like you but…I know what you did for the tenth and I’m grateful” said Gokudera.

He bowed.

_Oh? This is unexpected._

Gokudera straightened up.

“And even if I don’t like you I recognise that the tenth seems to enjoy spending time with you.  So I’m fine with you being close to him and being his friend” he said.

“Oh, thank you-“ Byakuran started

“However”

Byakuran stopped.

“If you ever betray or hurt him I’ll take you down” warned Gokudera.

The young storm guardian then stormed out of the bathroom as Yamamoto came in.

“Oh hey Byakuran-san” he said.

He looked at the door.

“Uhh don’t let what he says get to you.  He’s uhh very protective” he said.

Byakuran laughed.

“It’s fine I don’t mind.  Tsunayoshi-kun sure is lucky to have such a dedicated right hand man” he said.

Yamamoto laughed.

“I’m sure Tsuna gets annoyed by it sometimes” he said.

He turned around.

“Oh but” he said.

He looked back at Byakuran, his eyes narrowed.

“If you hurt Tsuna it won’t only be Gokudera coming after you” he said.

He left.

Byakuran lent back against the sink.

_You have a good family Tsunayoshi-kun._


	8. Days out in Nagoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and co have two days out in Nagoya and confessions are heard.

Tsuna woke up around seven the next day, he got dressed and went the kitchen.

_It’s a good thing I went shopping yesterday._

He put some rice on and went to wake Lambo and Fuuta.

He opened the door gently, the two of them were fast asleep.  Lambo was cuddled against Fuuta.  He smiled and tapped them both gently.

“Lambo, Fuuta.  I’m making breakfast so wake up ok?” he said quietly.

Fuuta stirred and sat up, he rubbed his eyes.

“Good morning Tsuna-nii” he said sleepily.

“Good morning.  I’m making breakfast so you should hurry and get ready” replied Tsuna.

“Ok” said Fuuta.

Tsuna left the room, he heard Fuuta trying to wake Lambo.

After half an hour they sat down to breakfast, there was rice, miso soup, rolled omelette and grilled sardines.

“This is good Tsuna-nii” said Fuuta.

“Ah really?  Thanks” replied Tsuna.

“Tsuna’s cooking tastes like mama’s” said Lambo.

“Really?  Well they are pretty standard breakfast dishes so they probably taste similar” said Tsuna.

The two of them shook their heads.

“Nope, Tsuna-nii’s cooking does taste like mama’s” said Fuuta.

“I see, thanks” said Tsuna.

After they had finished breakfast Tsuna washed up whilst Fuuta and Lambo watched some cartoon, he then made sure they had everything they needed for their day out and they left.

When they reached the ground floor of the apartment complex they met Byakuran, Bluebell and Daisy in the reception.

“Tsunayoshi-kun good morning” said Byakuran.

“Morning Tsuna!” said Bluebell.

“Morning Tsuna-kun” said Daisy.

“Good morning.  Hmm?  Are Kikyo and Zakuro not coming?” asked Tsuna.

“Unfortunetly some work has come up so they’ve gone to our base to handle it, sorry” replied Byakuran.

“Ah no that’s ok.  It’s work it can’t be helped” said Tsuna.

“Well then shall we go?” asked Byakuran.

Tsuna nodded, they left the building.

Torikabuto was waiting outside.  The masked man was stood their silently.

Lambo and Fuuta hid behind Tsuna, they gripped his sleeves.

“Tsuna-nii” said Fuuta nervously.

It was obvious that they felt scared, Torikabuto didn’t exactly have a friendly appearance.

“Ahh.  Good morning Torikabuto-san” said Tsuna.

Truthfully he made him feel nervous too.

There was no reply, instead Torikabuto reached into his cloak and brought out three pieces of candy.  He gave one to Tsuna and offered the other two to Lambo and Fuuta.

They hesitated at first and then took it.

“I didn’t know you kept candy in there, give me some” said Byakuran holding his hands out.

Torikabuto seemed to stare at him and then shook his head.

“What do you mean no?!” asked Byakuran.

Tsuna was sure he didn’t hear Torikabuto respond.

“What do you mean Kikyo told you not too?!” asked Byakuran.

Torikabuto disappeared.

“Ah hey don’t run away!  Hey!  He’s gone” said Byakuran.

Bluebell and Daisy were trying to hide their laughter.

“Here” said Tsuna giving him the piece of candy he was given.

Byakuran looked at him.

“I’m not that bothered by candy so you can have it” said Tsuna.

“Tsunayoshi-kun!!” said Byakuran, he looked like he was going to cry.

“You shouldn’t spoil him Tsuna” said Bluebell.

Daisy nodded in agreement.

“It’s just one piece of candy” replied Tsuna.

“That masked guy looks scary but maybe he’s actually a nice guy?” said Fuuta.

_He’s certainly an odd one that’s for sure._

**

They took the train to the Chikusa Ward where they met the others before taking the subway to Higashiyama Zoo. 

It was about half past nine when they arrived and there was already a moderately sized line into the zoo. They queued for about an hour until they finally got in, Tsuna was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t have to pay for Lambo, Fuuta or I-pin since access to the park was free to them.

Once they got through the entrance they stood to the side and discussed what they were going to do.

Bluebell, Daisy, Haru and I-pin decided to go the botanical gardens first.

Gokudera wanted to stay close to Tsuna, Tsuna guessed that he didn’t want him to leave him alone with Byakuran however Yamamoto and Ryohei wanted to go visit the zoo.

“You should go and see the zoo, I’ll be fine” said Tsuna.

“But tenth!” said Gokudera.

“As my right hand man I’m expecting you to keep charge of Yamamoto and Ryohei” said Tsuna.

After hearing that Tsuna was depending on him Gokudera’s attitude immediately changed.

“Yes tenth!  Don’t worry with me in charge everything will be fine!” he said.

He then went with Yamamoto and Ryohei to see the animals.

“You handled him pretty well” said Byakuran.

“You know if I had figured that out earlier I’m pretty sure my high school life would have been a lot more peaceful” said Tsuna.

Byakuran laughed.

“Well let’s see, that leaves us with the youngsters” he said.

They looked at Lambo and Fuuta.

“Let me guess” said Tsuna.

“Tsuna-nii we want to go on the rollercoaster!” they both replied.

“Of course.  Ok let’s go” said Tsuna.

They went to the amusement park together, they rode on the various rides together.  When they went on the rollercoaster’s Byakuran noticed that Tsuna kept his eyes closed and seemed to hang on to the bar for dear life.

_Cute._

After a while they sat down for a rest.  Tsuna slumped over the table, Byakuran patted him on the back.

“Good work” he said.

He sat down next to him, he looked at Fuuta and Lambo.  Though they talked to Tsuna a lot they seemed nervous around him.

_Well it’s not really surprising._

 “Would you two like some ice-cream?” he asked.

“Yes please!” they both replied.

_That was easy._

Lambo stayed with Tsuna whilst Fuuta went with Byakuran to get ice-cream.

“Umm Byakuran-san?” said Fuuta.

“Yes what is it?” asked Byakuran.

“Do you like Tsuna-nii?” asked Fuuta.

Byakuran stared at the young boy.

“W-Well yes.  I mean he’s a very dear friend so of course” he replied.

“Oh.  That’s good” said Fuuta.

“Why do you ask Fuuta-kun?” asked Byakuran.

“Well Tsuna-nii seems to really enjoy having you around.  When he’s around you he makes these expressions but I don’t think he realises it.  He just seems really happy” replied Fuuta.

“I-Is that so?” asked Byakuran.

Somehow that made him feel really happy.

“Uh huh so I’m glad you like him too!” said Fuuta.

“I-I see” said Byakuran.

He turned away, trying really hard to make sure he wasn’t blushing.

They returned to Tsuna and Lambo.

“Tsuna-nii we brought ice-cream!” said Fuuta.

Tsuna lifted his head up.

“Ahh thank you” he said taking the ice-cream off Fuuta.

They ate together as they were finishing they saw Haru and the girls coming towards them.

“Hello Tsuna-san are you enjoying yourself?” asked Haru.

“Byakuran-sama you haven’t been wearing him out right?” asked Bluebell.

“Of course I haven’t!” replied Byakuran.

“I’m fine the rollercoaster’s have took a lot out of me though” said Tsuna.

“Aww I wanted to go on them more” said Lambo.

“Then why don’t you and Fuuta-kun stay with us?  We’ll go on the rollercoaster’s together” said Haru.

“Yay thanks Haru-chan!” replied Lambo.

“Ah you don’t have to do that” said Tsuna.

“It’s alright, besides you look like you need a break” replied Haru.

Tsuna couldn’t argue with that.  The girls left with Lambo and Fuuta.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna.

“Umm…Well what would you like to do now Tsunayoshi-kun?” he asked.

“The botanical gardens seems like it’ll be nice” replied Tsuna.

“Ok then, let’s go” said Byakuran.

“Oh and you don’t have to call me that” said Tsuna.

“Call you what?” asked Byakuran.

“Tsunayoshi-kun.  Most of my friends just call me Tsuna” replied Tsuna.

Tsuna walked a head of him, behind him Byakuran couldn’t help but smile.

“Ah!  Wait up Tsuna-kun!” he said hurrying after him.

**

Tsuna and Byakuran were walking around the botanical gardens looking at the plants. 

“Look there”.

There was a group of four girls standing not that far away from them that had begun talking to each other.

“Him, the one with white hair, doesn’t he look like a model?”

_They’re talking about Byakuran-san?_

“Oh you’re right he does!”

Tsuna looked at Byakuran, he was busy talking about the plant they were looking at.

_He is handsome._

Byakuran looked at Tsuna who realised he was staring and quickly turned away blushing.

“Is something wrong?” asked Byakuran.

“No, it’s nothing” replied Tsuna.

They continued walking and the girls followed them.

“Hey, hey you should talk to him”.

“What? No way you talk to him!”

“Ehh?  No way I could never!”

Tsuna felt a little annoyed.

_Alright already!  I get that you think he’s handsome but can’t you see he’s with someone right now?  What am I invisible or something?_

Byakuran was looking at Tsuna, something seemed to be bothering him.  He took a quick glance behind him at the girls.

Was it because they were following them?

Byakuran took a hold of Tsuna’s hand.

“Come on let’s go” he said.

“Huh?” replied Tsuna.

Byakuran ran with him, leaving the four girls behind and looking very confused.

**

They stopped behind a building.

Byakuran peered out.

“There, I think we lost them” he said.

“Why did you?  You didn’t have to do that” said Tsuna.

Byakuran looked at him.

“Ah well…You seemed really bothered by it and I was worried that you might have been thinking about that time you were mugged.  So I wanted to get you out of that situation as quickly as possible” he explained.

Tsuna stared at him in surprise.

Even though that hadn’t been it he recognised that he felt troubled and was worried for him.

Tsuna laughed a little.

“Tsu-Tsuna-kun?” said Byakuran

“Ah sorry.  I’m ok, I was getting a bit annoyed by them following us around but I wasn’t thinking of that time” said Tsuna.

“Oh I see” said Byakuran.

He felt somewhat relieved.

“But I’m really happy now” said Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled, it was gentle but filled with a warmth that Byakuran felt wash over him.

_Ahh this is what he meant right?_

Byakuran cupped Tsuna’s face with his hands gently.

“Byakuran-san?” said Tsuna sounding a little confused.

Before Byakuran could stop himself his lips were on Tsuna’s, when he pulled away Tsuna was staring at him, a faint blush appeared on his face.

“I…I’m sor-“Byakuran started but Tsuna cut him off.

“Do it again?” he said.

Byakuran stopped, he stared at Tsuna.

“You won’t?” asked Tsuna, he sounded disappointed.

“Ah no…umm…If you don’t mind” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna closed his eyes, nervously Byakuran reached for him again and kissed him gently.

He pulled away and Tsuna opened his eyes.

“That felt kind of nice” he said.

Byakuran hugged him, he bent over slightly so his head was rested on Tsuna’s shoulders.

“Byakuran-san?” said Tsuna.

“Tsuna-kun…I really like you” said Byakuran.

Tsuna looked at the side of his head, he could see that the older man’s ears were bright red as was his face.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

“I really like you too Byakuran-san” he said.

Byakuran looked at him.

“Really?” he asked.

“Idiot.  Do you think I’d ask for another kiss if I didn’t?” asked Tsuna with a smile.

Byakuran smiled back.

“Tsuna-kun, can I kiss you again?” he asked.

“Uh huh sure” replied Tsuna inviting him into another kiss.

The two of them stayed behind the building kissing and cuddling for a little while.

**

The day after the trip to Higashiyama Zoo was the last day the group were in Nagoya. 

They had decided they would go to Meijo Park and Nagoya Castle in the afternoon at around two so they had the rest of the day free to do whatever they wanted.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei had gone to the Nagoya Dome.  The girls had gone to the Hisaya-odori Gardens.

That left Tsuna with Lambo and Fuuta again.  He and Byakuran met up with Shouichi and Spanner and took the two of them to see the Nagoya TV Tower and visited the Nagoya Museum of Electricity with them.

As Lambo and Fuuta looked at the exhibits together, Tsuna and Byakuran held hands.

There weren’t many people around so they didn’t have to hide it that much.

They heard chuckling behind them, they turned around.

Shouichi and Spanner were watching them, they were grinning slightly.

The two of them blushed.

“D-Don’t look at us like that!” said Byakuran.

“You know I had a feeling something was going on at the end of yesterday” said Shouichi.

“Uh huh, you two were being really awkward” said Spanner.

The two of them looked away.

Shouichi laughed.

“We’re just kidding.  You two look really good together” he said.

“Yeah, it’s about time” said Spanner.

“Tsuna-nii come and look at this with us!” called Fuuta waving.

“Ah I’m coming! I’ll be back soon” said Tsuna.

He let go of Byakuran’s hand and went to join the kids.

Byakuran looked at Shouichi and Spanner.

“Hey you can’t complain at us teasing you.  You teased me and Spanner for a month after we got together” said Shouichi.

“Uh huh this is payback” said Spanner.

Byakuran sighed.

“I know” he replied.

He watched Tsuna talking with Lambo and Fuuta, he smiled.

“Man you are really are head over heels for him aren’t you?” said Spanner.

“Yeah…I really love him” he replied.

Shouichi and Spanner smiled.

“Well it’s not really what I expected to happen but I’m happy for you” said Shouichi.

Byakuran smiled.

“Thanks.  I’m pretty happy too” he said.

Tsuna waved him other, Byakuran hurried over to him.

“Ahh young love” said Spanner.

“Byakuran’s older than us” said Shouichi.

“We’ve been going out longer though” replied Spanner.

“Good point” said Shouichi.

Spanner kissed him, Shouichi blushed and leant into his chest.

**

That afternoon they met at Meijo Park, they walked around together and brought baked sweet potatoes and crepes.

“How was Nagoya Dome?” asked Tsuna as he walked with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

“It was great!” replied Yamamoto.

“It was extreme!” replied Ryohei.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera.

“It was boring, but it made Yamamoto happy so I guess it’s ok” he replied.

Tsuna smiled and looked at Yamamoto who was also smiling.

“Good for you Yamamoto-kun” he said.

Yamamoto laughed.

Byakuran was walking with Daisy and Bluebell.

“And there were all sorts of nice looking plants.  It was really nice right Daisy?” said Bluebell.

“Uh huh.  Byakuran-sama are you sure you don’t want to walk with Tsuna-kun?” asked Daisy.

Byakuran nodded.

“It’s fine.  I monopolized him for most of the morning and it’s important to spend time with our respective family” he said.

Bluebell and Daisy both reached up and patted his head.

“What a good boy you are!” said Bluebell.

“Good boy” said Daisy.

“Stop making fun of your boss!” protested Byakuran.

They visited Nagoya Castle together and took a bunch of photo’s before leaving the park.

Lambo and Fuuta’s stomachs grumbled loudly.

“I guess we should go somewhere to eat” said Byakuran.

“Ok but this time we split the bill” replied Tsuna.

“Alright, but I’m still paying for you” said Byakuran.

“But” replied Tsuna.

“Let me treat you ok?” said Byakuran

Tsuna didn’t protest.

They went to a sushi bar and then returned home.

**

They were waiting for the train.

“It was really good to see all of you again” said Tsuna.

“Yeah it was really fun” replied Yamamoto.

“I had an extremely good time!” said Ryohei.

“Tenth we’ll come again.  Please take care” said Gokudera.

“I will and you too ok?” replied Tsuna.

“Yes Tenth!” said Gokudera.

Haru was talking to Daisy and Bluebell.

“I had a really nice time, thank you” she said.

“You’re welcome.  Hey when your girlfriend comes over for the summer we should all meet up again!  It would be fun to hang out together” replied Bluebell.

“That sounds nice” said Haru.

“Haru-chan it was nice to meet you” said Daisy.

“It was nice to meet you too Daisy-chan.  Thanks for painting my nails they look lovely” replied Haru.

The three girls continued to chat happily.

Fuuta had went up to Byakuran, he handed him two small bits of paper which looked like they were torn off something.

“Look at them when we’re gone ok?” he said.

He then went back to standing with Lambo and I-pin.

The train came and they boarded, they waved to Tsuna as it started to move.

“See ya Tsuna!”

“Goodbye Tenth!”

“Stay well Sawada!”

“Bye Tsuna-san!”

“Tsunaaaa!  Come visit home!”

“Bye bye Tsuna-san!”

“Bye Tsuna-nii!”

Tsuna waved back.

“Bye everyone!  Thanks for coming!” he said.

The train pulled out of the station, they watched it until it was far away.

Tsuna turned to Byakuran.

“What did Fuuta-kun give you?” he asked.

“These, he said to look at them when they were gone” replied Byakuran showing Tsuna the two pieces of paper.

“Well let’s see” said Tsuna.

Byakuran opened the two piece, both of them looked like Fuuta’s rankings.

One piece was titled people Tsuna loved the most, the other was titled people Byakuran loved the most and both their names were on each.

They blushed, Byakuran laughed.

“So that’s how he knew” he said.

“Fuuta-kun” said Tsuna blushing.

They both laughed and returned back to the apartments holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than the other chapters cause I couldn't think of a way to split it up.
> 
> Also Fuuta is best wing-man.


	9. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about subconscious desires

A couple of weeks had passed since Tsuna’s family and friends had come to Nagoya to visit them and Byakuran and he had started dating.

The Gesso family knew about them straight away and were very supportive, apparently they had a bet on who was going to confess first, Torikabuto and Kikyo turned out to be the winners of that.

They had been on a few dates, a trip to the cinema to see the latest blockbuster movie, trips to cafés and random walks in the park.

Tsuna often came to Byakuran’s apartment, usually the two of them would cuddle on Byakuran’s large white sofa and watch Netflix or play video games.

They hadn’t gone further in their relationship yet, Tsuna had stayed the night a few times but things hadn’t really progressed beyond kissing and cuddling.

Byakuran didn’t mind though, he didn’t want to force Tsuna into anything and he liked kissing and cuddling with him so it didn’t matter to him. 

Just being with him was enough.

**

Byakuran was laid on his bed with Tsuna, Tsuna was nestled close to him, Byakuran lifted the younger mans chin up and began kissing him.

They were small kisses at first, then they gradually got more heated.  Tsuna opened his mouth to let Byakuran in, their tongues lapped over each other.

Byakuran pulled away.

“My you’ve gotten bold Tsuna-kun” he said with a smile.

Tsuna didn’t reply, his face was very flushed.

Instead Tsuna leant in and began kissing him again.

As they continued Byakuran began to feel his pants tighten.

“Ahh Tsuna-kun…Tsuna-kun wait”

Tsuna stopped and looked at him.

Byakuran cupped his face gently.

“What’s going on?  I’ve never seen you like this” he said.

“Do you dislike it?” asked Tsuna he looked a little sad.

“No, no, no!  I was just a little surprised.  I like it very much but if we go any further…well…” replied Byakuran.

“Can’t we keep going?” asked Tsuna.

Byakuran stared at him.

_Wait what?  Seriously?_

“I-I mean if you want to!  Sure!” he replied a little too eagerly.

He took a deep breath.

“I mean…if that’s what you want” he said.

Tsuna smiled and kissed him, he put his hands on Byakuran’s pants.

“Take them off?” he asked coyly.

Byakuran gulped, he reached down and undid his belt, he took off his trousers and threw them on the floor.

They could see Byakuran’s erection poking his underwear, he blushed and turned his head against the pillow.

He felt Tsuna’s hands on his pants and looked at him as they were removed. 

His blush became more vivid as Tsuna stared at his hard dick.

“You don’t have to stare so much” he said.

“Ah sorry” replied Tsuna.                                                          

Tsuna then crouched down.

“Tsu-Tsuna-kun?” asked Byakuran uncertainly.

Tsuna took his dick and popped it in his mouth, he sucked on it gently at first.

“O-Oh fuck” said Byakuran.

Tsuna looked up at him slightly, seeing that Byakuran hadn’t stopped him he began sucking more confidently, Byakuran could feel his tongue tracing his dick.

“Mmm…ahhh….fuck Tsuna…”

He couldn’t believe it, Tsuna wasn’t timid when it came to kissing and cuddling but he had never done anything like this.

Byakuran looked down at him as he sucked him off.

_Shit it feels really good._

Tsuna stopped.

_Awwww._

He moved away slightly, Byakuran watched him confused.

Tsuna picked up a small bag and pulled out a small bottle from it.

_Lube?_

He squirted some on his hand and began coating the fingers on his right hand in it.

_Wait…What?  I’m the one bottoming?   Well sure ok I don’t mind but this is something I did not see coming._

Tsuna moved back over to him and continued sucking him off, however contrary to what Byakuran had thought his right hand moved to by himself.

“Hnng”

He made a little uncomfortable sound and Byakuran suddenly realised what was happing.

_I-Is he…fingering himself?_

Tsuna adjusted himself a little and continued on, adding fingers as he did.

_Holy fuck._

It took all of Byakuran’s will power to not cum right there, his cock twitched in Tsuna’s mouth.

“S-Shit Tsuna-kun…that’s so hot” he moaned.

Tsuna took his mouth away from his cock and his fingers away from his own ass, he lifted himself and hovered above Byakuran’s hard cock.

_Wait is he going to?  N-No way._

Tsuna lowered himself onto Byakuran’s dick, he flinched a little at first but soon he had completely taken him in.

He took a few deep breaths.

“T-Tsuna-kun…holy shit” said Byakuran.

It felt incredible, Byakuran could barely think straight.

After Tsuna had finished taking his deep breaths he leaned in and kissed Byakuran, then he began moving.

He moved himself up and down, keeping himself steady by keeping his right hand on the bed.

“Ahh…ah”.

His moans were small.

“F-Fuck…Tsunaaa…mmh..ah”.

Byakuran couldn’t stand it any longer, grabbed Tsuna’s hips and thrust into him.

“Ahhh!  Ahh! Mmmh…ahhh”

Tsuna’s moans became louder as he thrust into him.

“Tsuna….Tsuna you’re so beautiful…holy fuck Tsuna I love you so much”.

“I-ahh-I lov-mmh…I…I love you too”.

Byakuran continued to thrust into him.

“B-Byakuran-ahh-I’m-mmh….I’m gonna-ahh-I’m gonna cum”

Tsuna moaned, his cock twitched violently as Byakuran thrust again.

“Ahhhh! Ahhh! Mmhhhh…”

Tsuna came, white fluid poured out of his cock and dribbled down.

“I-I’m so close”.

Byakuran could feel himself reaching his limit.

A loud beeping filled the area.

_What the hell?_

Byakuran stopped.

Suddenly everything went black.

**

Byakuran opened his eyes, he moved his head to look at his alarm.

It was beeping loudly, the time 7:30 was displayed.

Byakuran sat up unsteadily.

_Was that…a dream?_

Byakuran quickly checked under the covers, he came back up blushing.

_W-Well that was…something._

“I should change these” he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in a shocking twist another chapter!
> 
> This time a short one.
> 
> Smut has appeared, hopefully I did ok with it


	10. Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna becomes worried when Byakuran starts avoiding him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't figure out if you can rate individual chapters I'm just going to put the rating here.
> 
> This chapter is rated: Teen and above.

Tsuna was wondering what to do.

He had been dating Byakuran for a few weeks now but so far the only person he had told Kyoko-chan and he was sure Fuuta knew about them.

He was unsure of how to tell his friends, after all this was new to him as well, he had only just recently realised that he was bisexual.

_Maybe I should ask someone for advice._

He thought of Shouichi and Spanner, they would probably have some good advice.  He decided that he would find them tomorrow and ask them about it.

**

The next day he found Shouichi and Spanner in the campus Starbucks.  He approached them.

“Hey Tsuna-kun, not with Byakuran today?” asked Shoichi.

“Ah no he has classes at the moment” replied Tsuna.

He sat down.

“Umm…Can I ask you both for advice?” he asked.

Spanner and Shouichi looked at each other.

“Sure” they replied.

“Well I was wondering, how to tell my friends about me and Byakuran.  I want them to know I’m just not sure how to tell them” said Tsuna.

“Ahh. Well first things first you yourself should be comfortable telling them.  Take your time you don’t have to rush yourself” said Shouichi.

“And I wouldn’t worry about your friends they’ll likely support you” said Spanner.

“It’s not the fact that I’m going out with a man I’m worried about” said Tsuna.

“But rather it’s because it’s Byakuran” said Shouichi.

“Yeah…They seemed ok with him in the end but I’m kind of worried about them” said Tsuna.

“All that matters in the end is that you love him, once your friends know that they’ll support you because it makes you happy” said Spanner.

Shouichi nodded.

“Spanner’s right, trust in yourself and your friends” he said.

“Yeah…Yeah you’re right.  Thanks for helping me out” replied Tsuna.

He smiled.

“No problem, if you need any other advice you can just come to either of us.  We’ll help you out” said Shouichi.

Tsuna nodded.

“Right.  Thanks” he said.

He left Shouichi and Spanner and went to find Byakuran.

He saw him walking across the campus.

“Byakuran!” he called.

Byakuran looked up surprised and saw him, Tsuna went over to him.

“Did your classes finish?” he asked.

“Ah Tsuna-kun…uh yeah.  Yeah they just finished” replied Byakuran.

“Great!  Do you want to get something to eat together?” asked Tsuna.

“Ah sorry Tsuna-kun, I was going to do some work on an assignment” replied Byakuran.

“Ah no that’s ok!  You probably have a lot of work to do it’s fine!  Maybe some other time right?” said Tsuna.

Byakuran smiled.

“Yeah sure.  Sorry” he replied.

“Dummy, I said it’s fine” said Tsuna.

Tsuna said goodbye to him and went home.  Since Byakuran was busy he decided to stop by the local supermarket to buy a few things.

It was fine, they would have other oppurtunites to go out, Byakuran was a student too and Tsuna had his own work to do as well.

**

A week later however and Tsuna was beginning to get concerned.

Whenever he saw Byakuran the older man made an excuse, usally that he was busy with work, and left quickly or sometimes Tsuna was sure that Byakuran saw him but instead of coming to him, he avoided him instead.

At first Tsuna didn’t mind, Byakuran was a third year student he probably had a lot of work to do.  However he soon realised Byakuran was avoiding him.

_D-Did I do something wrong?_

“Tsuna-kun?”

Tsuna looked up.  Shouichi and Spanner were looking at him.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, are you ok?” asked Shouichi.

“Ah yeah!  I’m fine really!” replied Tsuna trying to sound cheerful.

They both looked at him unconvinced.

“Tsuna-kun you know you can tell us both anything right?” asked Shouichi.

“Y-Yeah…umm…Has Byakuran spoken to you recently?” asked Tsuna.

“Hmm, no I haven’t talked to him” replied Shouichi.

“I haven’t seen him around much” said Spanner.

“It’s just…He’s been avoiding me lately and I don’t know why” said Tsuna.

“He’s avoiding you?” said Spanner.

Tsuna nodded.

“I was wondering if I did something to upset him?  What if he doesn’t like me anymore” he said.

“I’m sure that’s not-“

Shouichi stopped.

He could see Tsuna was trembling, his eyes were watery.

“Spanner you take Tsuna-kun home” he said standing up.

“Alright, but where are you going?” asked Spanner.

“I’m going to have a little talk with Byakuran-san” replied Shouichi.

He walked off angrily, Spanner pat Tsuna on the head.

“Come on Vongola, let’s go home” he said.

Tsuna wiped his eyes and nodded.

**

Byakuran was in the library, he had a book open but nothing was going in his head.

It had been a week since he had spoken to Tsuna.

_I want to see him._

He put his hands on his head.

_He probably hates me._

He heard footsteps approaching and looked.

Shouichi stopped near him.

“Oh Sho-chan”.

“We need to talk.  Come with me” said Shouichi.

He looked angry, Byakuran followed him to somewhere more secluded.

“Ok I can already tell that you’re angry with me, why?” he asked.

“You know very well why.  Why do you keep avoiding Tsuna?” asked Shouichi.

“That’s…none of your business” replied Byakuran trying to avoid looking at him.

If Shouichi wasn’t angry before he certainly was now.

“Fuck you!  It is my business!  You know he’s crying over you right?  He thinks you hate him now or something!” he said.

Byakuran looked horrified.

“That’s…That’s not true!  Not at all!  I love him!” he said.

“Then tell him that!  Do you have any idea how miserable he is right now?” asked Shouichi angrily.

“I…I’m sorry” replied Byakuran looking down.

Shouichi took a deep breath.

“It’s not me you should apologise to.  Seriously what’s been going on?” he asked.

Byakuran looked at him, he took a breath.

“I…I had a dream” he replied.

“A dream?” repeated Shouichi.

“Sho-chan I had a…well…umm…”.

Byakuran was beginning to get flustered, Shouichi quickly realised what was going on.

“Wait did you have a wet dream about Tsuna-kun?” he asked.

Byakuran went red.

“You did!  Byakuran-san you pervert” he said.

“S-Shut up!  It’s very concerning!” said Byakuran.

Shouichi laughed.

“Hey Sho-chan don’t laugh!” said Byakuran.

“So what?  That’s why you’ve been avoiding Tsuna-kun?” asked Shouichi.

“I can’t help it!  Every time I see him the dream comes back into my head!” replied Byakuran.

“So really this is all because you’re embarrassed.  You realise you are dating right?” asked Shouichi.

“I know!  I don’t want to force Tsuna into anything but that dream…fuck” replied Byakuran.

“I don’t even wanna know.  You should to talk to Tsuna-kun about this.  He needs to know that you still love him.  Don’t leave the poor guy like this” said Shouichi.

Byakuran sighed.

“You’re right.  Thanks Sho-chan” he said.

“Thank me later.  Come on!” replied Shouichi.

He walked off, Byakuran smiled and followed him.

**

Spanner had stayed with Tsuna after they got to his apartment.  The Vongola had cried a few times but he had settled down.

The doorbell rang, Spanner went to answer it.

He opened it and found Shouichi and Byakuran outside.

“We had a little talk” said Shouichi.

Spanner stepped to the side as he pushed Byakuran inside, Tsuna looked up to see them.  Shouichi then grabbed Spanner.

“Right we’ll leave you two to sort this out, bye!” he said.

“Uh see you later” said Spanner.

The door shut behind them.

Byakuran turned and looked at Tsuna.

His eyes were red and wet.

Byakuran felt awful.

_That’s my fault._

They both stared at each other silently until Tsuna broke the silence.

“D-Do you want something to drink?” he asked.

“Ah no I’m fine” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna looked down.  Byakuran took a deep breath and went over to the sofa he was sat on.

He sat down beside him.

“Tsuna-kun?” he said gently.

Tsuna looked at him.

“I…I’m sorry.  I’m an idiot.  I try to act like I know what I’m doing and that I’m confident but really I have no idea and I get nervous.  I’m sorry” said Byakuran.

“Is that why you were avoiding me?” asked Tsuna.

“Kind of…truthfully I had a dream about you” replied Byakuran.

“A dream?” repeated Tsuna confused.

Byakuran sighed.

“Tsuna I had a sex dream about you” he said.

It took Tsuna a few seconds to register what Byakuran had said, he blushed.

Byakuran laughed a little.

“Yeah…I’m sorry.  I got kind of nervous about it.  I don’t want to pressure you into anything” he said.

“B-But you…You still like me right?” asked Tsuna.

“Of course, I love you very much” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna smiled.

“Ahh there it is.  I really love your smile” said Byakuran.

They both leant in, Tsuna closed his eyes and then.

*Gurgle*

Tsuna opened his eyes, they both looked at each other and began laughing.

“Ahh I haven’t eaten recently” said Tsuna blushing slightly.

“Me neither I didn’t have much of an appetite” replied Byakuran.

“I’ll make us something to eat” said Tsuna.

He kissed Byakuran lightly.

“And about your dream…I don’t mind if you want to try things out…I mean I want to do those sorts of things too” he said blushing.

Byakuran hugged him.

“We’ll take it slow, it’s fine there’s no rush” he said.

“We’ll figure it out together right?” said Tsuna.

Byakuran smiled.

“Yeah, together” he said.

Tsuna kissed him again and went over to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Byakuran watched him.

_God I’m so lucky._


	11. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna really likes Byakuran's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry that there's been a bit of a gap between this chapter and the last.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is rated explicit for sexy times

Tsuna was making notes for a test that was coming up, he was underlining words and writing definitions when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

“Byakuran-san” he said.

“Hmm?” replied Byakuran wrapping his arms around him and putting his legs each side of him so Tsuna was almost sitting in his lap.

“I’m trying to study” said Tsuna.

“That’s fine you can keep studying” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna looked at his notes and continued.

Byakuran kissed the back of his neck.

“Hnng”

Byakuran smirked at the small sound, he left trailing kisses down the back of his neck to his shoulders.  His hands went under the t-shirt he was wearing and began teasing him.

“Haaaah…ahhh…”

Tsuna managed to stop Byakuran’s hands, he turned around and looked at him annoyed.

“You’re being a distraction” he said.

“You were enjoying it” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna blushed.

“T-That’s not the point!” he said.

Byakuran laughed.

“So what now?  Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

He looked at Tsuna seductively.

“No fair, you know I don’t want you to stop” replied Tsuna looking away slightly blushing.

Byakuran smiled, he pulled Tsuna up and sat on the couch with Tsuna on his lap.

He kissed up Tsuna’s neck, Tsuna made small moaning sounds as his fingers teased his nipples.

“Haaah…hnn…ahhh”

Byakuran pecked at his mouth, Tsuna opened it inviting his tongue inside.

“Haa…ngg..hhh”

Suddenly they were interrupted by the ringing of Byakuran’s mobile, they separated quickly and Byakuran went to answer it.

“Who the hell is calling at a time like this?” asked Byakuran.

He looked at it.

“Oh it’s Kikyo” he said.

He answered it.

“Kikyo you better have a good reason to call me right now~ Huh? Uh huh…I see…alright, I’ll be there soon”.

Byakuran ended the call and sighed.

“Is something wrong?” asked Tsuna.

“Just some deals aren’t going as wells as they should be, I have to go to the office” replied Byakuran.

“Oh I see” said Tsuna.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be too long.  I’ll try to be as quick as I can” said Byakuran.

“No, no it’s ok.  It’s your job it can’t be helped” replied Tsuna.

Byakuran kissed him gently.

“I’ll be back soon” he said.

He put on a coat and shoes.

“Have a safe trip!” Tsuna called as he left.

After Byakuran had left he decided to go back to studying.

**

A couple of hours had passed and Byakuran still hadn’t returned.

Tsuna’s mobile buzzed, he checked it.

From: Byakuran

Text:  Sorry Tsu-chan it looks like this is going to go on for longer than I thought, I’ll give you a text when I’m on my way back so don’t worry.  Feel free to play some games or watch Netflix if you want.

Tsuna typed a message back.

To: Byakuran

Text:  Don’t worry about it.  Good luck with work!  Love you <3

He put down his phone, it buzzed again.  He picked it up and looked at it.

From: Byakuran

Text:  Love you too <3

Tsuna smiled, he put down the phone.

Still he wondered what work Byakuran had to do?  Was it mafia related?  Was he going to be ok?  He mentioned a deal earlier. 

Tsuna hoped it was nothing serious, still Byakuran told him not to worry so it’s probably fine.

_He didn’t have anything to eat before he left._

Tsuna remembered that neither of them had had dinner yet, he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

_I’ll make us something, I’ll cover it and put it in the fridge to heat up later._

Tsuna began preparing dinner, he avoided open the sweets cupboard.  The first time he had stayed over he had been surprised when he opened that cupboard and Kikyo’s voice began to tell him off before realising it was not Byakuran trying to sneak more snacks.   Kikyo apologised profusely but since then Tsuna had learnt not to open that particular door.

Once dinner was cooked, he did some tidying.  He straightened up the cushions on the couch, put some pots away. 

He went into Byakuran’s bedroom, clothes were scattered on the floor.

_Honestly._

Tsuna went to pick them up, he picked up a white hooded jacket with purple stripes down the side.

He wasn’t sure why he did it but he put it on.

It was very big on him, it reached to just above his knees and the sleeves swallowed his hands completely.

But it was very comfy, Tsuna cuddled himself in it and sniffed.

_Ahh it smells like Byakuran._

It was a soft sweet smell, a faint mixture of strawberries and cream.  Tsuna took in the scent.

_Byakuran…_

The scent was intoxicating, Tsuna realised that a bulge in his pants was pressing against his trousers.

_I should stop._

He went to take the jacket off but stopped, the scent drawing him back in. 

Face flushed, he laid on the bed and pulled off his trousers.  His obvious erection making a tent in his pants.

He pulled them down and left them hanging off one of his legs as he began to pump his cock.

“Mmmm…ahhh….nnn”

He moaned as his hand rubbed up and down, he sniffed into the jacket.

“Ngg…ahhhh…mmm”

It smelt so good.  It was Byakuran’s scent.

“Mmm…ahh…Byakuran-san…Byakuran-san….”

The scent turned him on even more, he grasped the jacket tightly as he jerked off.

“Byakuran-san…Byakuran-san…Byakuran-san”

He moaned his name as he rubbed his cock.

“Tsu-chan?”                        

Tsuna froze, he looked up and towards the door.

Byakuran was standing there, staring at him in surprise.

“I…I guess you didn’t get my text” he said.

Tsuna felt himself going red, he was so embarrassed but at the same time he also didn’t want to stop.

“B-Byakuran-san…want…Byakuran-san…” he moaned.

Byakuran gulped, he wasn’t expecting to be greeted with such a sexy scene when he got home but he wasn’t going to complain.

He climbed onto the bed, he kissed Tsuna.  Tsuna opened up his mouth inviting him in, their tongues swirled together as Byakuran’s hands teased his body.

“Ahh…ngg…ahhh”

“Fuck Tsuna you’re being really sexy today”.

“Mmmm…ahhh…nnnn”

They separated, thin strands of saliva dripped from Tsuna’s mouth.  Byakuran began kissing his neck, he could feel the pressure in his own pants becoming more prominent.

“Ngg….Byakuran-san….Byakuran-san”

Tsuna tugged on his sleeve, Byakuran stopped and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Want you…Want you to fuck me” replied Tsuna hazily.

“A-Are you sure?  You don’t have to if you’re not ready” said Byakuran.

“For fucks sake Byakuran fuck me already!  I wouldn’t be telling you to if I wasn’t ready!” replied Tsuna a little annoyed.

Byakuran laughed a little.

“Sorry I just wanted to make sure.  Give me a minute” he said.

He kissed Tsuna and got off the bed, he returned moments later with a tube of lube.

He pressed it on to his fingers and coated his fingers in it, he kissed Tsuna and inserted a finger inside him.

“Hnng…”

“You ok?”

“Cold”

“Ah yeah sorry the lubes probably cold, I’ll warm it up next time”.

Byakuran moved his finger slowly before adding another, when Tsuna became used to them he slowly made scissoring motions to loosen him up.

“Ngg…hnnn…ahhh”

With his other hand he held Tsuna’s cock and began jerking him off.

“Ahhh! Mmmm…no if you do both of them at the same time…hnnng…ahhh….I’m gonna cum!”

Byakuran continued to jerk him off, Tsuna let out a loud moan as his cock twitched violently in Byakuran’s hand and then thick white liquid burst from it.  Some of it landed on Byakuran’s face.

“Ahh…S-Sorry!”

Tsuna looked desperately for a tissue, Byakuran wiped it with his free hand and then licked it off.

“H-Hey!  That’s dirty!” said Tsuna blushing furiously.

“Bleh.  Tastes bad” said Byakuran sticking his tongue out.

“Of course it does!” replied Tsuna.

“But it’s Tsu-chan’s so I’ll have it anyway” said Byakuran licking up the remaining cum on his hand.

“Y-You…” said Tsuna.

He covered his face.  Byakuran kissed his hands, he moved them and kissed him, their tongues traced each other’s lips before making their way inside each other mouth.

“Still want to continue?” asked Byakuran.

Tsuna nodded.

“Y-Yeah” he said.

Byakuran continued fingering him for a bit longer, Tsuna moaned as his fingers stretched him.  Eventually he stopped and removed them.  Tsuna moaned at the loss.

Byakuran pulled off his trousers and pants, he rolled a condom onto his hard dick.

“How do you want to do this?  Do you want to be on your stomach or your back?” he asked.

“Back, I want to see your face” replied Tsuna.

Byakuran smiled, he kissed Tsuna and lined himself up.

He pushed the tip inside Tsuna.

“Hrrk..hnnn…ahh”

He stopped, he didn’t want to hurt Tsuna.  Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Don’t stop”.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna.

“Don’t stop, it’s ok.  I’ll be fine” he said.

Byakuran gulped and nodded.

Slowly he inched his way inside Tsuna, taking his time so Tsuna could get used to the feeling.

Finally he was all the way inside, the two of them were breathing heavily.

“Fuuuuck Tsu-chan you’re so hot inside”

Tsuna took a few deep breaths, he lifted himself up slightly and kissed his boyfriend.

“You can start moving” he said.

Byakuran put his hands on Tsuna’s hips, he pulled out and then thrust back in.

“Mmmm…mmm…mmm”

Tsuna’s moans were small at first whilst Byakuran thrust into him, he kissed his neck again.

“Hahhh!  Mmmm….mmmm”

Byakuran changed the angle of his thrust and thrust deeply.

“AHHH! HAHHH! AHHHH!”

Tsuna suddenly became much louder, his cock had stiffened up again and was leaking precum.

“Did I find your sweet spot?” asked Byakuran through the thrusts.

“AHHHH!  BYAKURAN-SAN! AHHH! BYAKURAN!”

Byakuran took the loud moans as a yes.

Tsuna lifted himself up, his legs wrapped around Byakuran to keep himself steady.

“Tsu-chan?”

Tsuna buried his face in Byakuran’s shoulder as Byakuran thrust into him.  Byakuran could hear Tsuna sniffing him.

“Ahhh….ahhh…ahhhh”

Byakuran thrust powerfully and deeply into him.

“Aahhh! Hhnn! Byakuran! Byakuran!”

Tsuna moaned desperately, his voice muffled from him burying his face in Byakuran’s shoulder.

His cock was twitching desperately for release, Byakuran thought he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

Pressing Tsuna into the bed, he thrust deeply inside him.  Tsuna practically screamed his name as he came for the second time, his insides tightened around Byakuran’s dick.

“Kuh!  Nggg! Hnnn….ah..ahh…ukkk”

Byakuran moaned as his cock trembled inside Tsuna as he released.

The two of them caught their breath, slowly Byakuran pulled out of Tsuna.  He took the condom off, tied the end and stood up.  

After cleaning up he went back to the bed and laid beside Tsuna.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Tsuna looked at him, his face was flushed bright red and his eyes were glossy but he was smiling.

“That was amazing” he said.

Byakuran smiled, he cuddled Tsuna.

“You’re the amazing one” he said.

Tsuna smiled and rested his head on Byakuran’s chest.

“Tsu-chan?” asked Byakuran.

“Hmm?” replied Tsuna.

“Do you have a scent kink?” asked Byakuran.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna, Tsuna starred at him.

“I…Maybe?  I didn’t know I did but…when I smelt your scent on the jacket I couldn’t help myself and when we were having sex I could smell your scent more strongly and…yeah I guess I do.  That doesn’t weird you out does it?” asked Tsuna worriedly.

“No of course not.  Heh, heh.  And Sho-chan says I’m the perverted one” replied Byakuran giggling.

“H-Hey!”

They both laughed.

The peaceful atmosphere was disrupted by two very loud gurgling noises.

They looked at each other and then laughed.

“We should probably get something to eat” said Byakuran.

“Ahh I made some dinner earlier we just need to heat it up.  I’ll get it ready” said Tsuna.

He sat up and tried to get up, but when he stood his legs shook and he sat back down.

“Might take me a while” he said sheepishly.

Byakuran got up and walked around to him, he put one arm under Tsuna’s arms and the other under his legs and lifted him up.

“H-hey!”

“There, we can manage like this” said Byakuran triumphantly

He carried Tsuna bridal style into the living room and put him on the sofa.

“I’ll get dinner ready, you pick a movie.  It’s the least I can do to thank you for such a sexy treat” he said.

Tsuna smiled, he kissed Byakuran and then flicked through the movies on Netflix as Byakuran finished preparing the meal he had made.


	12. The Ninth's Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Byakuran find out the answer to Byakuran's earlier requesr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated for general audiences.

Tsuna had been dating Byakuran for around a month and now he still hadn’t told most of his friends.

It’s not like he wanted to keep it secret, telling them was just nerve-wracking that’s all but after some supportive conversations with Kyoko he had found the courage too.

He turned on the computer and went to the chatroom.

Sky-Flame is online

Right Hand is online

Baseball Idiot is online

EXTREME is online

Sky-Flame: Hey guys :)

Right Hand:  Good evening tenth!

Baseball idiot: Hey Tsuna!

EXTREME: YO SAWADA

Sky-Flame: Um I need to tell you guys something important.  I should probably done this ages ago but I was working up the courage.

Right Hand: What is it tenth?

Baseball Idiot: Sounds serious.

EXTREME: LAY IT ON US SAWADA.

Tsuna: Well here goes.  I’m Bisexual.

Baseball Idiot: Oh really? Ok.

Right Hand: Understood tenth.  You didn’t need to gather up courage for that I mean we understand.

EXTREME: YEAH, IT DOESN’T CHANGE WHO YOU ARE!

Sky-Flame:  I wasn’t finished.  I’m Bisexual and I have a boyfriend now.

Baseball Idiot: Woah go Tsuna.

Right Hand: Congratulations tenth!

EXTREME: WHO’S THE LUCKY GUY?

Sky-Flame: …

Right Hand: Tenth?

Baseball idiot: …

EXTREME: ….

Baseball idiot:  It’s Byakuran right?

Right Hand: What? No way.

Sky-Flame: Yeah it is.  Sorry for not telling you sooner.

EXTREME: WOAH.  DID NOT SEE THAT COMING.

Baseball idiot:  I thought something was up on the day we left Nagoya.

Sky-Flame: Yeah, we got together when you guys were there.

EXTREME: WHEN?  GIVE US THE DETAILS SAWADA!

Sky-Flame: It was when we went to Higashiyama Zoo.  When me and Byakuran were going around the botanical gardens there was a group of girls that kept following us because they thought Byakuran looked like a model and I got annoyed.  Anyway Byakuran realised something was wrong so we go away from them and hid. Then he…he kissed me.

Baseball idiot: Nice.

Sky-flame: He got all worried that I didn’t like it, it was really cute.

EXTREME: AND DID YOU LIKE IT?

Sky-Flame: Well I’m his boyfriend now aren’t I?

EXTREME: TOUCHE

Sky-Flame: Umm Gokudera-kun?  You’ve been awfully quiet.

Sky-Flame: Gokudera-kun?

Baseball idiot: I’ll go check on him.

Baseball idiot: He fainted in shock.

Sky-Flame: Ahh.  Oops.

Right Hand: Tenth!

Sky-Flame: Are you ok Gokudera-kun?

Right Hand: Ah um yeah.  Tenth!

Sky-Flame: Yeah?

Right Hand:  Personally I don’t like Byakuran.  I don’t hate him but I still don’t trust him.  But he makes you happy and that’s all that matters.  Congratulations tenth!

Sky-Flame: Gokudera-kun…Right!  Thanks guys this means a lot to me.

Baseball Idiot: Good luck in your relationship!

EXTREME: TREAT EACH OTHER RIGHT!

Right Hand: Should I send a gift?

Sky-Flame: You really don’t have to.

The conversation carried on until late in the night.

**

Tsuna was sleeping at Byakuran’s when his mobile started to ring.  He looked at it sleepily.

Reborn was calling him.

“Reborn?  What is it?  It’s 3 AM” he said sleepily.

“Ciossu!  It’s 8pm over here” replied Reborn.

“Do you not know how time zones work?” asked Tsuna.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah but I didn’t care” replied Reborn.

Tsuna groaned.

_Of course he didn’t._

Byakuran rolled over next to him.

“What is it?” asked Tsuna.

“I was calling to tell you that the Ninth has agreed to let Byakuran write about the Vongola for his history paper” replied Reborn.

“Oh.  Alright thanks” said Tsuna.

“Which is why I sent a plane to pick you both up tomorrow, well for you it would actually be today, bye!” said Reborn.

“Huh?  Wait a minute Reborn!” said Tsuna.

Reborn hung up.

Tsuna stared at his phone in disbelief.

“I can’t believe him!” he said.

“What’s wrong?” asked Byakuran sleepily.

“Reborn doing things without telling me in advanced!  I mean we have university to go to!  How can he expect us to drop everything with so little warning! Talk about inconsiderate!  Why didn’t he phone earlier!” ranted Tsuna.

Byakuran sat up and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“Calm down.  You’re getting stressed” he said.

After a few minutes Tsuna had relaxed.

“So what’s wrong?” asked Byakuran.

“The Ninth agreed to let you do the history paper on the Vongola” replied Tsuna.

“That doesn’t seem like anything bad” said Byakuran.

“And we’re being flown to the main base in Italy” said Tsuna.

“Oh they invited us over?  Great when are we going?” asked Byakuran.

“Today” replied Tsuna.

“Today” repeated Byakuran.

“Today”.

“Ah”.

“You see what I mean?  What are we meant to do about university?  We have classes!” said Tsuna.

“I have the solution.  I’ll call Sho-chan!” replied Byakuran.

He picked up his mobile.

“Byakuran it’s 3 AM.  You’re not going to call him…” said Tsuna.

But it was too late, Byakuran had already selected Shoichi from his contacts.

“Sho-chan~” he said cheerfully.

“Byakuran I swear to fucking god you better be on fire or something” replied Shoichi.

“Wow rude!  Sho-chan is aggressive in the morning” said Byakuran.

“It’s 3 AM!  What do you want?” asked Shoichi angrily.

“Can you hack into the universities computer to mark myself and Tsuna down for being in all our classes and can you get the material from the classes for the next few days” replied Byakuran.

“Yeah…Why?” asked Shoichi.

“We have an impromptu visit to Italy to deal with, we got invited to the Vongola Base and we’re flying out today” replied Byakuran.

“Why didn’t you ask earlier?” asked Shoichi.

“Tsu-chan just found out” replied Byakuran.

“Ah…Ok sure leave it to me.  Can I go now?” asked Shoichi.

“Yeah!  Thanks Sho-chan you’re the best!” replied Byakuran.

He put down the phone.  Tsuna looked at him disapprovingly.

“What?” he asked.

“You and Reborn have similar traits, like being a dick to friends” replied Tsuna.

“I am not!” replied Byakuran.

“It’s 3 AM.  Poor Shoichi-kun was probably sleeping!” said Tsuna.

“He was probably fucking Spanner” replied Byakuran.

“That’s even worse!” said Tsuna.

“Hold on I need to call someone else” said Byakuran.

He picked up his phone again and selected contacts.

“…Kikyo~” he said

“We’re going to Italy tomorrow to visit the Vongola main base for your history project and you want me to come along.  Very well I will see you in the morning.  Good night” replied Kikyo before hanging up.

Byakuran stared at his phone.

“I swear he must be psychic” he said.

He put his phone away and cuddled up to Tsuna.

“We should get some more sleep.  We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow” he said.

Tsuna snuggled down beside him.

**

The next morning after having some breakfast Tsuna went back to his apartment to pack some travelling clothes.  He also called Gokudera to explain what was happening.

Gokudera wasn’t exactly happy that he was going with Byakuran by himself but since Hibari and Chrome were already there and they were going to the Vongola base he decided that it would be fine.

After packing his things he met up with Byakuran and Kikyo in the apartments reception.  The rest of the Gesso family were also there.

“Hey Tsuna we came to see you off!” said Bluebell.

“Have fun” said Daisy.

“What about me?  Did you come to see your boss off?” asked Byakuran.

They stared at Byakuran.

“Don’t cause trouble boss” replied Bluebell.

“Stay out of trouble” said Daisy.

“You guys are so mean!” said Byakuran.

Tsuna laughed.

“Byakuran-sama, Sawada-san we should get moving.  We wouldn’t want to be late” said Kikyo.

“Ah right.  I’ll see you all later” said Tsuna.

“Zakuro?” said Kikyo.

“Huh? What it is?” asked Zakuro.

“I’m leaving you in charge, try not to destroy everything” replied Kikyo.

“Of course I won’t ya idjit!” said Zakuro angrily as they left.

**

Tsuna had never flown on a plane before, he had never left Japan at all.  But even Tsuna could tell that this wasn’t an ordinary plane.

The private Vongola airplane that was taking them to Italy came with a lounge with a wide screen TV with seats that could recline until they were fully horizontal, large bean bags that you could also sit on, a bar and massage chairs.  There were also two rooms upstairs which came with large beds and a bathroom which included a toilet and shower.

The three of them spent most of the time travelling watching films on the TV.  They stopped in China to refuel and stretch their legs.  They spent a few hours in the airport buying duty-free before returning the plane to continue their journey.

After a long journey they arrived in Italy late at night, they were picked up by a private limo and driven to the Vongola Estate.  The journey took around two hours before they arrived at the gates.

When they finally reached the mansion Tsuna saw two familiar faces.

“Sawada-dono!  Welcome to the home of the Vongola!” said Basil.

“Thanks Basil-kun.  It’s good to see you!” replied Tsuna.

“Ah it is good to see you as well Sawada-dono!” said Basil.

Byakuran stood beside Tsuna, Basil bowed politely.

“Heh, I didn’t think you’d be visiting the base like this” said Iemitsu.

He looked at Byakuran, both he and Basil seemed wary of him.

“Well the Ninth has agreed to let you view the archives” he said.

“I am extremely grateful” replied Byakuran.

“Umm Dad?  Is the Ninth?” asked Tsuna.

“He’ll see you tomorrow, it’s late so we’ll show you to your rooms” replied Iemitsu.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna and then at Iemitsu.

“Wait…That’s your Dad?” he asked.

“Huh?  Oh yeah” replied Tsuna.

Byakuran looked at them both.

“You don’t look like each other at all” he said.

“That’s ‘cos I look exactly like my great-great-great grandfather.  Also known as Vongola Primo” replied Tsuna.

“Well yeah I know that, but I thought there would be some family resemblance.  It’s like the genes skipped several generations” said Byakuran.

Tsuna shrugged, they followed Basil and Iemitsu into the mansion.  There were people on guard everywhere, they greeted Iemitsu as they passed.

As they walked along a corridor a familiar voice called out.

“Boss!”

Tsuna turned around, Chrome was standing there.  Her hair had grown longer since he had last seen her and she was wearing a lilac coloured dress with a lilac ribbon in her hair.

“Chrome!”

Chrome came over to them.

“It’s good to see you boss” she said.

She then kissed him on the cheek, before moving away she moved to his ear.

“Congratulations by the way” she whispered.

She bowed before leaving.

“Huh?  What did she say Sawada-dono?” asked Basil.

“N-Nothing!  She was just greeting me” replied Tsuna.

“Heh she’s a polite one.  Unlike the other one” said Iemitsu.

“Ah Hibari-san” said Tsuna.

“Yeah, well he emulates what a cloud guardian should be like I guess but damn he’s a disagreeable one” replied Iemitsu with a sigh.

“Though it appears that Hibari-dono and Chrome-dono get along fine” said Basil.

“Heh your mist and cloud guardians are pretty interesting Tsu-chan” said Byakuran.

Iemitsu and Basil stared at him.

_T-Tsu-chan?!_

“Perhaps we should continue moving, it is rather late” said Kikyo.

“Ah right.  This way” replied Iemitsu choosing not to think about it.

Basil and Iemitsu showed them to their rooms, they each had a room next to each other.  Once Tsuna had settled in Iemitsu and Basil left.

Tsuna looked around, the room was very spacious and ornate.  The bed was a king sized four-poster bed with orange and sky blue blankets on it, two mahogany end tables sat by each side of the bed with lamps on them with cream lampshades on them.  There was mahogany wardrobe and dresser which had golden inlays in them, a desk with a rather comfortable looking chair and a vanity.  The floor was marble and covered with a fluffy orange rug, the walls had a floral pattern on them.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door, Tsuna looked through the peephole and then opened it. 

Byakuran was standing outside. Tsuna sighed.

“We’re going to get in trouble” he said.

“Nonsense!  We’ll be fine” replied Byakuran shutting the door behind him.

“Hmm…Look I’m not ready to come out to my Dad yet.  My friends are one thing but” said Tsuna.

“I understand.  I’ll be careful” replied Byakuran.

“So you can’t call me Tsu-chan around him” said Tsuna.

“Ok!  But I can still stay here right?  I’ll leave early in the morning” said Byakuran.

“I don’t know” said Tsuna.

Byakuran kissed his cheek and then his neck, Tsuna giggled.

“Alright!  Alright you can stay!” he said.

Byakuran grinned before pulling Tsuna in for another kiss.

**

The next morning, Tsuna and Byakuran were woken by Kikyo via a phone call so that Byakuran could return to his own room.

However as Byakuran was leaving, Basil who was on his way to do his morning work happened to see him leave Tsuna’s room and return to his own.

Concerned he went to Tsuna’s room and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?”

“Ah Sawada-dono it’s Basil” he replied.

“Oh, hold on!”

Tsuna opened the door, he was shirtless just wearing pyjama bottoms.

“Uh hey Basil-kun.  You’re up early” he said.

“You too.  Umm forgive me Sawada-dono.  Just now I saw Byakuran-san leave your room.  Did you have something to discuss this early in the morning?” asked Basil.

He was relieved.  He didn’t seemed to be hurt but there was a strange atmosphere.

Tsuna blushed.

“Basil, come in a minute” he said.

Basil entered the room, Tsuna shut the door behind him.

“Alright.  You can’t tell my Dad about this.  I’ll tell him someday but when I’m ready” he said.

“Understood!” replied Basil.

“I’m dating Byakuran” said Tsuna.

Basil stared at him.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“I’m dating Byakuran.  I know it’s surprising but I really love him” replied Tsuna.

“Oh.  I didn’t expect that but congratulations” said Basil.

“Thanks, I would appreciate it if you kept it secret for now.  I don’t want to cause problems” said Tsuna.

“Ah no it’s alright.  I will keep it secret until you are ready” replied Basil.

Tsuna smiled.

“Thanks Basil” he said.

“You’re welcome.  I’m sorry for intruding so early in the morning” said Basil.

“It’s ok.  Where are you off too after this?” asked Tsuna.

“I’m going to do some early morning work” replied Basil.

“Oh.  Can I come with you?  I’m awake now anyway” said Tsuna.

“Are you sure Sawada-dono?  You’re not tired from the trip?” asked Basil.

“Nope I’m all rested up” replied Tsuna.

“Well then by all means I welcome your company” said Basil.

“Ok, just let me get dressed” said Tsuna.

Basil left the room, five minutes later Tsuna came out and followed him through the mansion listening to him talk about his daily routine.


	13. The Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After joining Basil on his morning round Tsuna joins the others for breakfast and sees Chrome and Hibari again, Chrome talks a bit about how her life has been and later Tsuna talks to the Ninth in his private greenhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated general.
> 
> I really wish that Tsuna and the Ninth would have interacted more in the series, I think the Ninth would be one of those kind, cool grandpa's and I think he would have been a good source of support for Tsuna if he was around a little more.

After joining Basil on his morning round the two of them went to get breakfast.  Basil showed him to the breakfast room, Byakuran and Kikyo were already there.

There was a variety of breakfast foods on the table, Byakuran waved to him.

“Tsu-chan~ I mean…Tsuna-kun over here~” he said.

Tsuna sighed, he went over to them with Basil and sat down.

“I already told Basil about us but you really need to be more careful” he said.

“Sorry.  I’m so used to calling you that now” said Byakuran.

“How has your morning been Sawada-san?” asked Kikyo as he poured himself some coffee.

“Ah it’s been interesting, I’ve been seeing what Basil does for work” replied Tsuna.

“I’m afraid it’s not that interesting, it’s just checking morning deliveries and making sure last nights jobs were done” said Basil.

“Still I found it interesting, I don’t really know what anybody does around here so it was fun” said Tsuna.

Basil smiled.

“I’m glad you found it enlightening Sawada-dono” he said.

They began eating, about thirty minutes later the door of the breakfast room opened and in came Chrome and the familiar figure of the former Nanimori Displinary Committee President.

“Hibari-san!” said Tsuna.

“Ah so you were here” said Hibari.

“I told you that already” said Chrome.

She bowed.

“Sorry boss.  I told him he should greet you properly but…” she said.

“Ah it’s ok.  This is about as much of a greeting I expect from Hibari-san” replied Tsuna.

_I mean he hasn’t threatened to bite me to death at least._

Chrome sat down with them whereas Hibari picked up a plate, stacked a few items on it, grabbed a cup of coffee and started to leave.

“I’ll leave you herbivores to crowd” he said.

“Ah Kyoya!” said Chrome.

Hibari looked at her.

“Umm today…” she said.

“I know, I know.  I’ll drive you.  Eat your breakfast, you know where to find me” he said.

Chrome smiled.

“Yes!  Thank you very much!” she said.

She sat back down.

“Do you have somewhere to go today Chrome?” asked Tsuna.

_Also are they on first name basis now?  When did that happen?_

“Ah there’s a lecture by a local author happening at the university we attend that I want to go to.  Kyoya said he’d drive me” replied Chrome.

“Hehhh.  Does Hibari-san always drive you to university?” asked Tsuna.

“No, usually a driver working for Vongola drives me to it, it’s not that far away from the town but it’s a couple of hours from the estate” replied Chrome.

“Yeah it sounds like a pain, I mean the path up to mansion is super long!” said Tsuna.

“You get used to it” replied Chrome.

“So how is university?  What are you studying?  You mentioned an author” said Tsuna.

“Ah I’m studying literature, it’s interesting” replied Chrome.

“I see” said Tsuna.

He was glad that she seemed to be enjoying herself, she also seemed more talkative than before. 

_Looks like I didn’t have to worry about her._

“Oh yeah Chrome, you’re been taught illusion stuff by Mammon now right?” he asked.

“That’s right” replied Chrome.

“How is it?” asked Tsuna.

“His teaching is very good, he is a skilled illusionist and I am very fortunate to be his student” she replied.

“I see” said Tsuna.

“His personality sucks though” said Chrome.

“Isn’t being around the Varia scary?” asked Tsuna.

They weren’t the easiest bunch to be around.

“Not really” replied Chrome.

“Eh?  Really?” asked Tsuna.

“They’re more…loud” replied Chrome.

Tsuna immediately thought of Squalo and Xanxus.

“Y-Yeah I can imagine” he said.

“But they seem alright.  I don’t see Xanxus very much, I’ve seen him napping a few times.  I don’t think he has much to do at the moment” said Chrome.

“So he just sleeps?” asked Byakuran.

“It’s more like they let him sleep.  Squalo-san said they get more work done that way, and it’s quieter” replied Chrome.

_That does sound like something they would do._

“Despite his loudness the rain guardian of the Varia seems like he knows how to run things” said Kikyo.

“Seems like you would get along well” said Byakuran.

“Yes, a friendship formed out having to deal with our bosses” said Kikyo taking a sip of coffee.

“Rude!” said Byakuran.

“What are the other members like to you?” asked Tsuna looking at Chrome.

“Hm?  Well Levi-san doesn’t really talk to me, actually he tends to blush and run away when I approach him” replied Chrome.

_Is he shy around women or something?  Now that I think about I think he blushed when we first met Chrome._

“Bel sometimes likes to hang around and watch my lessons, though it seems he does it so he can insult Mammon and Lussuria-san is pretty nice, he took my shopping a few times” she continued.

_Seems like she’s getting along with them._

After finishing her breakfast Chrome said goodbye to Tsuna and left to find Hibari.

Basil showed them to the archives, Byakuran and Kikyo stepped in and looked around.

Byakuran turned to Tsuna.

“Why don’t you go and have a look around, this’ll probably be boring” he said.

“Are you sure?” asked Tsuna.

“I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble” replied Kikyo.

“Hey!”

Tsuna smiled.

“Alright.  I’ll leave it to you Kikyo-san” he said.

Kikyo bowed.

“You may count on me” he said.

“You two are being mean!” said Byakuran.

Tsuna laughed, he looked around quickly to check no one else was around and then kissed him.

“Good luck” he said.

Byakuran smiled.

“Thanks Tsu-chan” he said.

**

Since Byakuran and Kikyo were busy collecting information from the archives Tsuna walked around the mansion with Basil.  There was a lot of artwork around and it seemed Basil was very knowledgeable of it all.  Though he didn’t mention how they came to be in the Vongola’s hands.

He also knew a lot about the history of the mansion and talked about it whilst they walked.

However after being distracted by a portrait of the Vongola Primo, Tsuna found that Basil had accidentally left him behind.

_W-What do I do?  I don’t know my way around at all!_

He looked around and eventually found him outside on a low roof top, there was a glass building that looked like some sort of greenhouse.

Curious Tsuna went and looked inside, it seemed there were things growing in there.  He opened the door and went inside.

The inside was filled with vegetable beds, pots growing herbs and hanging baskets.  He looked around at them.

“Hehh I didn’t know there was anything like this here” he said.

He looked at the pots, it seemed they were growing baby tomatoes and herbs.  They smelled good.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Waah!”

Tsuna spun around, the owner of the voice chuckled.

Tsuna looked at him.

“Ninth…”

It had been a while since he had seen him, the Ninth’s legs had given up on him and now he was confined to wheelchair.  Tsuna looked down.

“Don’t look so sad!  And you don’t have to call me that, Grandpa is just fine” replied the Ninth.

“Ah right.  Hello Grandpa it’s good to see you” said Tsuna.

“You too let me look at you.  My how you’ve grown” replied the Ninth.

Tsuna smiled.

“I haven’t grown very much” he said.

The Ninth laughed.

“Do you always come here Grandpa?” asked Tsuna.

“Hmm?  The greenhouse, yes every day.  It’s a nice place to relax and I like picking the vegetables and herbs.  Course now with my legs and back like this I can really only reach these pots” replied the Ninth.

Tsuna looked at him sadly and then he thought of something.

“D-Do you want to pick some things together?” he asked.

The Ninth looked at him and smiled.

“I would love that” he said.

Tsuna smiled, the two of them picked herbs and vegetables together, placing them in the basket that the Ninth carried on his lap. 

After a while Iemitsu appeared.

“Sir there are some contracts you need to go over…Oh Tsuna you were here” he said.

“Hey Dad” replied Tsuna.

The Ninth sighed.

“Looks like I have work to do.  Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun I had fun” he said.

“Ah I had fun too Grandpa!  Let’s do it again sometime” replied Tsuna.

The Ninth smiled, he held up his hand.  Tsuna bobbed his head down and the Ninth patted him on the head before leaving, Tsuna could see his storm guardian Coyote Nougat come to his side.

“Enjoying yourself?” asked Coyote as they made their way down the corridor.

“Of course.  It’s not often I get to be around my adorable grandson” replied the Ninth happily.

**

After the Ninth left Tsuna went with his dad back to the archives, Byakuran and Kikyo were just leaving.

“Hey did you find everything you needed?” he asked.

“Ah Tsu-na-kun, yeah we just sent it to get copied.  How about you?  What have you been up to?” asked Byakuran.

“I was picking vegetables with the Ninth in his rooftop garden” replied Tsuna.

“Oh how nice” said Kikyo.

“Tsuna I have work to be do so I’ll see you later” said Iemitsu.

“Oh ok.  Bye Dad” replied Tsuna.

Iemitsu left, Tsuna looked at Byakuran.

“So what do you want to do now?” he asked.

“Let’s take a look around outside” replied Byakuran.

“By ourselves?  Do you think that would be ok?” asked Tsuna.

“I don’t see why not” replied Byakuran.

“Well…I guess.  Alright let’s go” said Tsuna.

Byakuran nodded and the three of them made their way outside.  They walked around the grounds of the Vongola Mansion. 

There were people about but no one seemed to pay them any notice, until they reached a garden with a small shed.

“Huh?  Who are you people?”

A man on guard approached them.

“We are from the Gesso Family, we are here on business” replied Kikyo gesturing to himself and Byakuran.

“Huh?  Oh yeah they said some people from there were coming.  What about him?” he asked pointing at Tsuna.

“I-I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada.  Umm…I’m….”

“Sawada? …Oh!  You’re Iemitsu-san’s boy right?  Hey kiddo you enjoying yourself?” asked the guard he seemed to be more friendly now that he realised who Tsuna was.

“Uh um yes! It’s a very nice place!” replied Tsuna.

The guard laughed.

“I see glad to hear it, you folks carry on.  Try not to get lost” he said before moving on.

“I don’t think he knows that I’m the Vongola tenth” said Tsuna.

“Well you don’t exactly look like someone who could be a mafia boss” said Byakuran.

“I didn’t want to be!” replied Tsuna.

He paused.

“…I didn’t want to be but…Seeing the Ninth work so hard even now, with his body failing him and seeing how happy everyone is.  I really am glad I’m part of the Vongola and I want to protect it!” he continued.

Byakuran smiled.  He took Tsuna by the hand and they went around to the back of the shed.

“No one can see us back here and Kikyo will be on look-out” he said.

Tsuna sighed and then smiled.

“Alright, just a little bit” he said.

Byakuran kissed him.

**

That evening the three of them were invited to dine with the Ninth.  They sat in an ornate dining room at the end of a long table on chairs with high backs.

Whilst they were waiting for the courses to come out they talked.

“What do you think of the mansion Tsunayoshi-kun?” asked the Ninth.

“Ah I think it’s very nice.  It’s a lot more peaceful than I expected a place related to mafia to be” replied Tsuna.

The Ninth laughed.

“Yes well, it’s seen its fair share of battles.  Had to have it redecorated a few times” he said.

He looked at Byakuran.

“How did you find the archives Byakuran-kun?  Hopefully they should help you with your history paper” he said.

“They were a great help.  I am eternally grateful for your generosity” replied Byakuran with a small bow.

“You’re welcome, I hope the information will serve you well” said the Ninth.

The first course arrive, it was bruchetta with sun dried tomatoes and some arugula, Tsuna also saw some baby tomatoes on the side which he recognised from the greenhouse.

“Oh ho!  You realised it.  I had the vegetables and fruits we picked sent to the kitchen so we could enjoy them” said the Ninth.

Tsuna smiled and began eating.

It tasted really good.

“Does the Vongola family grow its own food?” asked Kikyo.

“That’s right.  As well as my own greenhouse we have many others which we use to grow produce, we use sun flames to help the growth, we also have our own farms where we raise our livestock” replied the Ninth.

“Eehh?  I never knew that” said Tsuna surprised.

“Not everything here is about the mafia, it’s about the people.  The food we grow is sold at the local town and we also supply it to the local schools and orphanage.  Before anything else we take care of that little town” replied the Ninth.

“I’d like to visit it sometime” said Tsuna.

“I’ll arrange someone to guide you around it” replied the Ninth.

Tsuna smiled.

“Thank you Grandpa!” he said happily.

After a short break the main course arrived, it was some sort of pasta dish with clams in a tomato sauce.

The Ninth chuckled.

“What is it Grandpa?” asked Tsuna.

“Ah.  I’m afraid this dish became somewhat of an in-joke here.  Do you know the name of this dish Tsunayoshi-kun?” asked the Ninth.

Tsuna shook his head.

“It’s called Spaghetti alle Vongole” said the Ninth.

“Spaghetti alle Von-Oh” said Tsuna.

The Ninth laughed.

“Yes that’s it you see.  Sometimes when I go to visit other families they serve it to me and my guardians as a joke but you know truly.  It is my favourite dish, of course I would never tell them that” he said with a wink.

Tsuna smiled, he tried some.

“Ah it’s very good” he said.

“Isn’t it?  Enough talking let us eat” said the Ninth.

They dug into their food.

After a while they had finished eating.

“I’m stuffed, I don’t think I could eat anymore” said Tsuna.

“Not even dessert?” asked the Ninth.

A maid wheeled in a cart, four round glasses with a creamy looking dessert with blackberries in it were on it.

“Tonight’s dessert is Blackberry Zabaglione, Nono-sama” said the maid.

“Thank you very much” replied the Ninth.

“Tsuna-kun I’ll have yours if you don’t want it” said Byakuran.

“Ah no.  I’ll have it” replied Tsuna.

“Damn it” said Byakuran.

The maid served them their desserts, after finished them they retired to the Ninth’s private lounge where they had some drinks, talked and played some cards, though Tsuna lost every hand.


	14. The Little Town by the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Byakuran visit the little town the Vongola protects.

The next morning Tsuna was awoken by a knock on the bedroom door, sleepily he climbed out of bed, looked through the peephole and then answered it.

“Good morning Sawada-dono!” said Basil cheerfully.

“Morning” replied Tsuna with a yawn.

“I suggest that you and Byakuran-sama get dressed and head to breakfast soon” said Kikyo.

“Alright, I’ll tell him” replied Tsuna.

“Very good sir, we’ll see you there” said Kikyo.

He and Basil walked off, Tsuna closed the door and went back to the bed.

Byakuran was still asleep.

He climbed on to it and snuggled up next to him.

“Byakuran?  We have to get up” he said gently.

Byakuran grumbled a little in his sleep.

“Seriously it’s breakfast time” Said Tsuna.

He pushed Byakuran onto his back and hung over him.

_Ahh he looks really peaceful._

Tsuna smiled, he lowered himself down and kissed his cheek before kissing down his neck.

Byakuran moaned slightly, his eyes flickered open.

“Good morning” said Tsuna smiling at him.

“It really is” replied Byakuran looking at him.

Byakuran grabbed him with both his hands and hugged him.

“Hey!  Byakuran we have to get up!  It’s breakfast!” said Tsuna.

“They can wait a little longer, I want to enjoy you whilst I can” replied Byakuran.

“Geez!  Ok just a little bit longer” said Tsuna.

He rested his head on Byakuran’s chest.

Byakuran smiled and stroked his hair.

**

Tsuna and Byakuran showed up to breakfast fifteen minutes after Basil and Kikyo had called for them.

“Oh they’re earlier than I expected them to be” said Kikyo.

“Sawada-dono would you like so coffee?” asked Basil.

“Ah yes please” replied Tsuna.

They sat down and began eating.

“So what are we doing today?” asked Tsuna.

“I was thinking we visit that town you want to visit” replied Byakuran.

“Are you sure?  You don’t want to look at the archives some more?” asked Tsuna.

“Yeah, I’ve gotten all I need and a day out sounds like fun” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna smiled.

“Ok then we’ll go there” he said.

“I’ll make arrangements for you” said Basil.

He left the room.

After finishing breakfast they went back to their rooms to get ready for their day out, Tsuna put his wallet in his jacket pocket and then headed for the main lobby.

There he found Byakuran and Kikyo talking with Reborn.

“Reborn!”

He ran over to them.

“Ciossu!” said Reborn.

“I was starting to wonder if I’d see you.  Where have you been?” asked Tsuna.

“I was away on business, I got back last night” replied Reborn.

“Oh I see” said Tsuna.

“Byakuran was telling me you were going to visit the town, I thought I’d come along.  I haven’t been there in a while” said Reborn.

“Sawada-dono!”

They looked to see Basil followed by Chrome and a middle aged black and blond haired man that Tsuna recognised as the Ninth’s lightning guardian Ganauche III.

“We’ll escort you around the town today” said Basil.

Ganauche went over to Tsuna.

“Yo kiddo it’s been a while” he said cheerfully.

He tousled Tsuna’s hair.

“Ganauche-san, yeah it’s been a while” replied Tsuna.

“Yer gramp asked me to show you around the town, I’ll drive us down.  You coming too Reborn?” he asked looking at the arcobaeleno.

“Yeah, haven’t been in a while” replied Reborn.

Ganauche looked at Byakuran and Kikyo.

“You folks must be from the Gesso family, I’m the ninth gen lightning guardian Ganauche III pleased to meet ya” he said.

“Likewise, I am the Gesso family Cloud guardian Kikyo and this is my boss Byakuran-sama” replied Kikyo with a polite bow.

“Hey” said Byakuran with a small wave.

“Oh a cloud man huh?  Well you’re more polite than the other one” said Ganauche.

“I apologise for him” said Tsuna.

Ganauche laughed.

“Don’t worry about it I actually kind of like him, he’s entertaining to watch.  I know he drives Coyote up the wall, which is always funny” he said.

_Hibari-san what sort of trouble are you causing?_

Tsuna looked at Chrome.

“Hey Chrome where is Hibari-san today?” he asked.

“Training, I asked if he wanted to come with us and he said he had no desire to associate with those herbivores” replied Chrome.

Her impression of Hibari was pretty much spot on, Tsuna laughed a little.

“Well I didn’t really expect him too” he said.

After talking for a bit they went outside to find a limo waiting for them, Ganauche opened the passenger door and went around to the drivers seat.

“Alright everybody in let’s go” he said.

**

The coastal town of Pettina was a two hour drive from the Vongola headquarters.

It was a small, tradintional town with no world wide chains selling their merchandice or extremely modern facilities.  All of the shops and restaurants were locally owned and sold items that were made locally. 

It was a charming place, with sandy coloured stone buildings, some with ivy growing on them, shops with traditional wooden signs and flowers outside them.

As they walked the people around them called out to Reborn and Ganauche, though Tsuna didn’t understand what they were saying he could tell from the smiles on the people’s faces that they were popular.

“They really like you both” he said.

“I used to frequent the local tavern” replied Reborn.

“I’m from here, it’s my home town” said Ganauche.

“Oh I see” said Tsuna.

He looked around, he could see the symbol of the Vongola on some buildings.

“The Vongola really is popular here” he said.

“This town wouldn’t exsist if Vongolo Primo hadn’t protected it all those years ago, so the Vongola is like a guardian to the people here” said Basil.

“Right.  So that would make Ganauche a home town hero huh?” said Tsuna.

_No wonder he seems so popular._

They looked around the local shops and market, Tsuna decided to look for souvenirs he could give to his guardians.

He brought a hair clip with a white flower on it and gave it to Chrome.

“Here Chrome, I thought it might suit you” he said.

Chrome took the hair clip, she put it in her hair and then looked at Tsuna.

“How does it look?” she asked.

“Good, it looks cute on you” replied Tsuna.

“Thank you boss” said Chrome.

She kissed him on the cheek.

“What should I get Hibari-san?” asked Tsuna.

Chrome looked around the shop and then pointed at a small, plush doll of a bird.

“Are you sure?” asked Tsuna.

“Trust me boss” replied Chrome.

_Then again he does have Hi-bird._

He bought it.

**

They had lunch at a small restaurant near the beach, after eating Tsuna went for a walk along it with Byakuran whilst Chrome, Kikyo and Basil talked with Reborn and Ganauche to distract them.

Tsuna and Byakuran were picking up seashells, Byakuran looked behind them.

They were out of sight now.

He grabbed Tsuna’s hand and pulled him towards him, Tsuna looked at him.

Byakuran kissed him. 

They moved to behind some rocks.

Byakuran kissed him again, Tsuna opened his mouth inviting Byakuran’s tongue inside.  Byakuran undid the buttons of Tsuna’s shirt and began running his hands up his body.

Tsuna moaned.

“Bya-Byakuran wait, the others” he said.

“Kikyo and the others are distracting them, don’t worry” replied Byakuran.

He kissed Tsuna’s neck, Tsuna moaned.

They hadn’t been like this in so long, and the two of them were beginning to get frustrated.

They moaned as they made out, Tsuna started to grind on Byakuran.

“T-Tsu-chan” moaned Byakuran.

“Boss?”

They both froze and looked to the side.

Chrome standing there, she blushed slightly and looked away.

“I came to say that we were going to continue to look around town, so you should probably come back now.  Sorry I interrupted you” she said.

“Ah right.  No it’s ok” replied Tsuna.

Chrome left, Tsuna took a moment to catch his breath.

“I guess it can’t be helped” said Byakuran.

Tsuna sighed, he looked at Byakuran.

“We’ll continue tonight” he said.

“Really?” asked Byakuran.

“Yeah, to be honest I don’t think I’ll be able to go on like this much longer” replied Tsuna.

Byakuran grinned and then kissed him.

“I look forward to tonight then” he said.

**

They arrived back at the group.

“Oh there you are.  Hmm?  You two are rather red faced…What has running on the beach knocked the wind out of you both?” asked Ganauche he laughed.

“Ah umm yeah” replied Tsuna.

“You need to build up some stamina” said Ganauche as he walked away.

They walked around the town some more, Reborn walked with Tsuna and Byakuran.

“So when I said get along, I was expecting you to be friends, not fucking him” said Reborn.

“Wah!”

“Reborn!”

Tsuna and Byakuran both turned to him red faced.

“What?  It’s true” said Reborn.

“Well yeah but you don’t have to say it in public” replied Tsuna.

“I understand it wasn’t the outcome you were expecting, but I really do love Tsuna” said Byakuran.

“Yeah and I love Byakuran!” said Tsuna.

“Yeah, yeah I get it” replied Reborn.

He sighed and then smiled.

“Don’t worry I won’t say anything” he said.

“Reborn…Thanks a lot” said Tsuna.

“So how is it in bed?” asked Reborn.

“None of your business!” replied Tsuna blushing.

Reborn smirked.

They stopped by the local gelateria to get some ice-cream, there was a young girl a head of them.

Tsuna bought himself and Byakuran ice-cream, he handed the strawberry one to Byakuran.

Byakuran took it.

“Thanks Tsu-chan” he said.

“You’re welcome” replied Tsuna holding onto his vanilla one.

There was a small splat sound, the two of them turned to see the young girl who was just before them in the queue, her ice-cream splattered on the ground.

The girls lips began to quiver and her eyes started to water.

“Oh dear” said Tsuna.

Byakuran approached her.

“Hey now little one don’t cry, you can have mine” he said in Italian.

He held out his ice-cream to her.

The girl looked at him for a minute, she took the ice-cream.

“Grazie, Signore!” she said.

She ran off with the ice-cream.

“Be careful don’t drop it!” Byakuran called after her in Italian.

Tsuna approached him.

“That was nice of you” he said.

“I felt sorry for her” replied Byakuran.

“I didn’t know you spoke Italian as well” said Tsuna.

“Oh yeah, I speak French and German too” replied Byakuran.

“Ooh.  Teach me Italian sometime” said Tsuna.

“Sure thing” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna held out his ice-cream.

“Do you want some?” he asked with a small blot of ice-cream on his cheek.

Byakuran smiled, he moved around the ice-cream and licked off the bit that was on Tsuna’s cheek.

“Tasty” he said.

Tsuna blushed, he pushed Byakuran.

“I-Idiot what if someone sees?” he asked.

They looked at the group, it seemed everyone except Ganauche had saw what happened.

“I think we’re safe” said Byakuran.

Tsuna grumbled.

“Sorry Tsu-chan I couldn’t resist” said Byakuran.

“Hey you two come on!  We’ll leave you behind!” called Ganauche.

“We’re coming!” called Tsuna.

They walked away to catch up with the others, as they did they failed to notice the little girl being held in an alley by a man with two other men watching them.

**

“Huh?” said Tsuna.

He stopped, he was checking through his pockets.

“Is something wrong Boss?” asked Chrome.

“My wallets not here” replied Tsuna.

Byakuran noticed something was up and went over to him.

“What’s wrong Tsu-chan?” he asked.

“My wallets missing” replied Tsuna.

“Oh that’s not good” said Byakuran.

“You know I probably left it at that ice-cream place, I’ll go back and check” said Tsuna.

“Would you like me to come with you Sawada-dono?” asked Basil.

“No that’s ok I’ll manage” replied Tsuna.

“I’ll come” said Byakuran.

“I’ll be fine, it’ll take me two minutes” said Tsuna.

He walked away but then came back.

“How do you say I lost my wallet have you seen it in Italian?” he asked.

**

Tsuna returned to the gelateria, he had a quick look around before asking the owner if he had seen it.

The owner shook his head, Tsuna thanked him and moved on.

_If I didn’t leave it then was it pickpocketed?  I didn’t sense anyone near me and Byakuran was there._

It seemed unlikely that a thief would be able to escape their notice, they would have to be both distracted and the thief unnoticeable.

Tsuna stopped.

_Wait a minute._

He thought of the little girl.

_No she couldn’t have._

He heard whimpering coming from an alley, concerned he walked down it and took a look.

The young girl from earlier was on the floor crying.

“Ah.  H-Hey there, are you ok?” he asked.

She looked at him.

_Ah this is no good I don’t speak Italian._

The girl said something in Italian to him, suddenly Tsuna felt like something was very wrong.

He spun around just as someone grabbed him and put a piece of cloth to his mouth, he tried to get away and then he felt his body give out and his consciousness faded.

The last thing he saw was someone grab the girl and put a cloth to her mouth before she could cry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh hows Tsuna going to get out of this?
> 
> Also the name of the town is taken from the Italian word Pettine which means Scallop, because the Vongola have a kind of seafood/sea shell theme.


	15. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find out that Tsuna's been kidnapped and the kidnappers find out that they may have got more than the bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus but I'm back hopefully with regular updates again

Byakuran and the others were waiting for Tsuna in Pettina’s car park.

_He’s taking his time._

It had been fifteen minutes since Tsuna left to find his wallet.

“Sawada-dono has been gone a while” said Basil.

“Maybe he’s having trouble finding his wallet” said Chrome.

_Something doesn’t feel right._

“I’m going to look for him!” he said.

He ran back into town.

**

Byakuran was looking around the town, so far he had not seen Tsuna.

“Byakuran-san please wait up!” called Basil.

He stopped.

“Ah Basil-kun” he said.

“I’ll help you look” said Basil.

“Thanks, I’m going to go back to Gelataria, maybe the owner saw where he went” said Byakuran.

“Good idea” said Basil.

They went back to the Gelataria, they barely got onto the street when the owner saw them and came running to them talking very quickly in Italian.

“Can you repeat that slowly?  I didn’t understand any of that” said Byakuran.

“Oh no this is bad” said Basil.

Byakuran looked at him concerned.

“W-What did he say?” he asked.

“He said Sawada-dono got kidnapped by people he doesn’t recognise” replied Basil.

Byakuran stared at him taking in the information he had just given him.

He immediately started to panic.

“Oh gods what do I do?  What if something happens to him?  How do we find out who took him?  I’m an idiot I should have gone to look for his wallet with him!  How could I let this happen?”

“C-Calm down we have to think of what to do” said Basil.

“B-B-But how?  The owner said he didn’t recognise the kidnappers!  What are we going to do?” asked Byakuran.

“Like Basil said calm down”.

They stopped and turned around, Reborn and the others had arrived.

“Damn kidnapped huh?  I should have been more careful” said Ganauche.

“Ganauche-san is not as fault, I should have been paying closer attention” said Chrome.

“Well it’s not like we expected anyone to kidnap him, not when he was around us but I guess we have a group willing to risk angering the Vongola” said Reborn.

“Should I phone the mansion for back up?” asked Basil.

“Wouldn’t it be more prudent to use a smaller force to rescue him, say ourselves?  A large group could attract the kidnappers attention” suggested Kikyo.

“But we don’t even know where they are!” said Byakuran.

“Oh about that”.

Reborn held up a tablet.

“I have tracking devices on him, ones in his wallet and one’s in himself” he said.

Byakuran stared at him.

“H-How long have you had tracking devices on him?” he asked.

“Since I met him, they’ve changed a few times, this lives a dangerous one I have to know where he is, besides how do you think I appear at random times conveniently?” asked Reborn.

“So you know where Sawada-san is?” asked Kikyo.

Reborn looked at the tablet.

“Looks like whoever’s took him has stopped a few miles outside of town” he replied.

“Alright we know their location.  Let’s move out!” said Ganauche.

They nodded and went back to the car park.

**

Tsuna’s eyes flickered open and an unfamiliar ceiling came into focus.  He tried to sit up but immediately felt dizzy.

There was something cool on his head, he turned it slightly.

The young girl he had saw earlier was sat next to him, she appeared to be taking care of him, she said something in Italian but he didn’t understand it.

He went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later he woke up again.

This time the effects of the drugs had worn off, he looked around the room.  He appeared to be in a makeshift holding cell, he checked his possessions.

His gloves and Vongola Ring were missing.

_The kidnappers must have taken them._

He tried the door but it wouldn’t budge.

“Yeah I thought so, worth a shot though” he said.

He didn’t feel that worried, somehow he was more worried about Byakuran than himself.

_He must be so worried I hope he’s ok.  I wonder what happened to that little girl._

As if to answer his question he suddenly noticed the little girl sitting against a wall, her knees against her chest.  Tsuna approached her and she moved away slightly.

Tsuna stopped, he knelt down.

“It’s ok don’t be scared” he said.

The girl stared at him.

“Ah that is! Umm…I don’t speak Italian umm…”

The girl relaxed her guard a bit.

“Umm…I’m Tsuna.  Tsuna…And you are?”

Tsuna gestured to himself and then to her.

“Nina”

“Nina.  Nice to meet you”.

Tsuna smiled at her.

Nina pointed at him.

“Tsuna”.

“That’s right” said Tsuna nodding.

Nina smiled and let Tsuna sit next to her.

**

The three kidnappers were next door.

They were the Boerio Brothers, three Italian-Americans gangster that had recently moved to Italy in hopes of getting a shot at the mafia lifestyle.

Though it seemed they had a way to go, it seemed this area already had a mafia family.

What was it?  Vongola?  They had never heard of it, either way it’s not like they could stand up to the three brothers might.

“So what do you think this is?” asked Gian the middle sibling of the brothers holding up the ring he had found in the mittens that were now laid on the arm of the sofa he was sitting on.

“Probably a family heirloom, kid obviously belongs to a rich family.  You saw those body guards right?  Doesn’t take a genius to recognise that they’re well trained” replied Martino the eldest of the brothers.

“But we got ‘em anyway right bro?  Using Nina as bait was genius bro” said Luca the youngest of the brothers.

“Thank you, now we just need to find out who he is so we can ransom the shit out of him” said Martino.

The three brothers laughed.

**

Reborn was looking through a pair of binoculars up at Tsuna’s location.

It was a ramshackled hut on a cliff top, there were trees surrounding it and trees below it.

Thanks to Chrome’s illusions it appeared that they hadn’t been noticed, not that there was anyone on guard.

“They don’t exactly seem well prepared do they?” said Kikyo.

“It could be a trap, they could be lulling us into a fault sense of security” said Basil.

“I didn’t even realise a group was hiding out here, they’re in our territory and didn’t think to introduce themselves?” asked Ganauche.

“I think it’s more likely that they don’t have a clue who we are, I’m beginning to feel like we’re dealing with a bunch of amateurs” replied Reborn.

“Well regardless of who they are let’s be on our guard, come on” said Ganauche.

Reborn put the binoculars away and the group began heading towards the shack.

**

The three kidnappers were stood in front of Tsuna.

“Alright rich boy why don’t you tell us who you are?  Give us some contact details so we can get money from your family” said the leader.

Tsuna stared at them, they were speaking in Italian though he recognised the word family.

“You know I don’t speak Italian right?” he asked.

The three kidnappers stared at him and then huddled together.

“Bro what did he say?” asked Luca.

“That wasn’t Italian” said Gian.

“He’s a foreigner.  Damn this might be trickier than I thought” said Martino.

They looked at Tsuna again.

“Uhh Do you speak English?” asked Martino.

_Huh?  English?  They sound American._

“A little” replied Tsuna in English.

The three of them sighed in relief.

“We want phone number of relatives.  So we can phone for money” said Gian.

“Phone for money…Oh like ransom?” asked Tsuna.

“Yeah that’s it!” said Luca.

Tsuna began laughing.

“H-Huh?  What are you laughing at?” asked Gian.

“You really have no idea who I am do you?  I doubt you’ve heard of the Vongola family, which I find amazing.  You must have been living under a pretty big rock” replied Tsuna in Japanese.

The brothers looked at each other.

“Give us contact details” said Martino.

“Man I almost feel bad for you” said Tsuna.

“Speak English!” said Gian.

“You speak Japanese” replied Tsuna.

The three of them were becoming increasingly frustrated with Tsuna’s lack co-operation.

Martino pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tsuna.

“Contact details now” he said.

Nina clung to Tsuna nervously, he patted her head.

“You have my mobile _you fucking moron”_ he replied leaving the insult in Japanese.

The leader seemed annoyed by the last part but he went and brought back Tsuna’s mobile.

“Call Reborn” said Tsuna.

The leader looked through the phone until he found the contact named Reborn.

“Weird ass name” he said before dialling it.

**

“Oh hold on my phone is ringing” said Reborn.

He looked at it, Tsuna’s number was displayed.

He answered it.

“Good day Mr Reborn, I am-“

“You’re one of the little shits that kidnapped my pupil”

“I-uh-yes?”

“Yeah thought so.  Listen for your sake you better not have done anything to him, you’ve already made plenty of people angry.  So you just hang up now and wait, will be there soon.  If you have any last requests you better start thinking about them”.

Reborn hung up.

“Right lets continue”.

**

Martino was staring at the mobile.

_W-Who was that?_

He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up, he looked at Tsuna who smirked.

_Who the fuck was this kid?_

“Ah hey, did you guys take my gloves?  Can I have them back?” he said in English.

Gian pulled out Tsuna’s glove from his pocket, he looked at Martino.

“Give them to him, they’re just gloves” he said.

Gian threw the gloves to Tsuna, he caught them and put them on.

“And my ring” he said.

“No way” replied Gian.

Tsuna pouted.

“Who are you?  Who was that on the phone?” asked Martino.

Tsuna laughed again.

“You heard of Vongola?  Of Reborn?” he asked in English.

“What the fuck is the Vongola?!” asked Luca.

“Man you guys really are amateurs!  Man I feel bad for you, not by much though” replied Tsuna in English.

“That’s it you little fuck!” said Martino.

He fired his gun at Tsuna, Tsuna quickly brought his hands up.

There was a clinking sound, the kidnappers looked to see the bullet on the floor, Tsuna’s gloved hands infront of him.

“W-What the fuck did he just do?” asked Gian.

“I don’t need the ring to use flames but I’d really prefer it if I had it” replied Tsuna.

The kidnappers flinched, it was like his voice had gotten a whole lot calmer and sharper.

Not only that his eyes had changed too, they were a deep brown before and now they were orange.

It was like they were on fire.

“W-Who the hell are you?” asked Martino.

“I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola’s tenth boss” replied Tsuna.

“Tenth boss” said Luca.

The three brothers looked at each other and then Tsuna.

“Wait…Mafia?” asked Martino.

Tsuna grinned.

The three brothers stepped back.

“B-Bro he’s a don?” asked Luca.

“H-He must be messing with us” replied Gian.

“Well I know I don’t exactly look like one” said Tsuna.

“Your Vongola…It’s strong?” asked Martino.

“You spoke to my tutor on the phone, what do you think?” asked Tsuna.

Martino felt the beads of sweat on his brow, he wiped them off nervously.

“I…I think we fucked up” he said.

Tsuna nodded.

“My ring” he said.

“Give him his ring” said Martino.

Gian give him back the Vongola Ring, Tsuna removed his right glove and put it on.

Gian could swear he saw it light on fire, the flame disappeared when he blinked.  Tsuna put the glove back on.

“Now let’s discuss your options” he said.

The brothers looked at him.

“Option one you attempt to hold me for ransom, I’m gonna say this now bad idea” he said.

“Option two you run.  I can’t guarantee your safety if you run into my friends though so I don’t recommend it” he continued.

“Option three is you stay here with me and greet them, I’ll smooth things over with them.  That’s your best option really” he finished.

“F-Fuck you we don’t need to take orders from you!  You’re still our hostage!” said Martino pointing his gun at him.

Gian and Luca pulled out their guns and pointed them at Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed.

“Are you really that dense?  Look I’m doing you a favour here you do not want the Vongola’s wrath on you.  You set the bar a little too high so just give up” he said.

Gian and Luca looked at each other nervously.

“M-Maybe he’s telling the truth bro” said Luca.

“He’s bluffing, if his family were that powerful how come we haven’t heard of them?” asked Martino.

“Yeah how haven’t you heard of them?  What rock have you been living under?” asked Tsuna.

Martino scowled at him, he looked at Nina.

“Girl come here!” he snapped.

Nina clutched Tsuna’s leg, he put his arm in front of her.

“Leave her alone” he said.

Martino scoffed.

“She got you in this mess and you defend her?”

“Only cause you scared her into it”

He pat Nina’s head.

“It’s alright, I’ll get you home soon I promise” he said.

Nina hugged his leg.

Tsuna looked at the kidnappers.

“You can stand there pointing guns at me all day, just don’t blame me for what happens” he said.

Gian and Luca put their guns down on the floor.

“Bro we should listen to him” said Gian.

“I-I don’t know what it is bro but my gut is saying we should listen” said Luca.

Martino looked at his brothers and then at Tsuna who just smiled, he placed his gun on the floor.

“So what now?” he asked.

“If you crouch on the floor they probably won’t attack on you sight” replied Tsuna.

Martino scowled.

“Hey I mean it’s your choice, you want to get your ass kicked be my guest” said Tsuna.

The three of them crouched on the floor, Tsuna picked up Nina and held her.


	16. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran and the others rescue Tsuna from his kidnappers, kind of.

Byakuran approached the run-down shack followed the others.  This was where Tsuna was being held captive.

_Was he ok?  What if they’ve hurt him?_

“They still haven’t noticed us” said Kikyo.

“There’s no guard or lookout.  I think it’s safe to assume it’s a group of amateurs, a small one at that.  Tsuna probably has it under control already” replied Reborn.

Byakuran felt a little relieved at Reborn’s words, it was true that the Vongola tenth was no pushover by any means, at least not anymore.

“However we should still be careful, so we’ll be counting on you Chrome” said Ganauche.

“Yes sir” replied Chrome with a nod.

“Is everyone ready?  All right let’s go” said Byakuran.

He opened the front door and they went inside.

**

Tsuna was playing with Nina, the three brothers were still crouched on the floor but they were starting to stand again.

Martino was glaring at him.

Just who was this kid?  How could his personality change so quickly?  He was playing them for fools.

Martino stood up, his brothers followed suit.

“We can totally take ‘em while he’s distracted bro” said Gian.

“He can’t be that tough, he must be faking” said Luca.

They approached Tsuna, they heard him sigh as he picked Nina up again.

“Look I really think you should consider stopping but if you want to throw your life away go ahead.  I won’t stop you” he said.

He turned to look at them, his eyes had changed colour to burning orange again.

Gian and Luca stopped, Martino walked forward.

The door opened.

They all stopped and looked at it.

There was a large group in front of it, a kid, he couldn’t be older than ten, wearing a pin-striped suit and a fedora with a yellow ribbon around it stepped forward.

He smirked, the brothers couldn’t explain it but suddenly they felt very nervous.

This one was even more dangerous than the one they already had.

_Seriously where do these people come from?_

There were also several people dressed in suits and sunglasses.

“B-Bro there’s so many” said Gian.

Luca looked at his older brothers nervously.

The kid in the fedora and a man with white hair with purple face make up on glared at them.

“W-We haven’t done anything we swear!” said Luca.

“I’m actually fine so you can stop glaring” said Tsuna.

The white haired man ran to him and hugged him.

“Wah! Byakuran!”

“I was so worried!  Are you ok?”

“I’m fine really”.

Tsuna laughed as Byakuran hugged him, he looked at Reborn.

“Don’t scare them too badly” he said.

Ganauche stepped forward.

“We’ll take them back to the house for questioning, I’m sure the boss would like to know who’s been sneaking about on our territory” he said.

Gian and Luca gulped nervously.

Tsuna nodded, he put Nina down and held out his hand for her.  She took it and they made their way out.

When they got to the door Tsuna turned to Chrome.

“You can drop the illusion now its fine” he said.

“Alright boss” she replied.

The men in suits and sunglasses disappeared, Gian and Luca stepped back shocked.

“H-How did she do that?”

“Bro they disappeared!”

Tsuna smiled to himself and they left the shack with Gian and Luca looking at them nervously.

**

Tsuna brought Nina over to Ganauche.

“She was been held here like me, probably for longer than I’ve been kidnapped, can I leave her with you?” he asked.

“Huh? Ah sure I can look after her” replied Ganauche.

Nina looked at him and then clung to Tsuna.

“Ah…I think she’s scared” he said.

Ganauche began talking to her gently in Italian, Nina perked up and answered him.  After a small conversation she let go of Tsuna and let Ganauche pick her up.

Tsuna smiled.

“See he’s a nice guy right?” he said.

Nina smiled back at him.

Martino was glaring at Tsuna.  There was no way he was going to let this go without a fight.

They were the great Boerio Brother’s weren’t they?

There was no way he was going to be intimidated by them.

He took a deep breath and then ran at Tsuna, he grabbed him and dragged him away from the group.

“Tsuna!”

“Tsu-chan!”

Reborn and Byakuran stepped forward but Martino pulled out his gun.

“Don’t move!  I’ll shoot” he said.

They stopped, they kept their eyes on him.

“B-Bro I think you should stop” said Gian.

“Y-Yeah bro, we lost stop it” said Luca.

“You should listen to your siblings” said Tsuna.

“Shut up!” said Martino angrily.

He stepped forward, there was a cracking sound and he and Tsuna felt the ground gave way beneath them.

“Ah” said Tsuna.

They were falling, it had happened so fast that he hadn’t activated his flames.

“Tsu-chan!” cried Byakuran.

He rushed to the cliff edge and jumped off, two feathered white wings sprouted from his back as he dived after them.

They weren’t that far down, he caught Tsuna but the kidnapper slipped from his grasp and continued falling.

Tsuna looked at him and then activated his flames, Byakuran let go of him.

Tsuna dived down after Martino, orange flames streaming out of his hands and feet, he swooped under him and came back up to catch him.

Holding Martino the three of them flew back up to the others.

“Bro!”

“You’re ok!”

Gian and Luca burst into tears and hugged their older brother.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna, he was a little short of breath.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah just need to get my breath back” replied Tsuna with a smile.

Byakuran smiled, he was glad he was alright.

He turned to Martino, Reborn and Ganauche had also started to walk over with angry expressions.

Tsuna stepped in front of them.

“That’s enough!  Look I get you’re all angry but leave it for now ok?” he said.

They stopped.

“Fine, he’ll still be punished later though” said Reborn.

Tsuna didn’t argue against it, he knew he wouldn’t win that one.

“H-Hey!”

Tsuna looked at Gian and Luca.

“Thanks for saving our big bro!”

“Thanks we owe you big time!”

Tsuna smiled, he looked at Martino who was frowning at him.

“I…I still don’t like you” said Martino.

“Maybe I’ll change your mind one day” replied Tsuna with a smile.

Martino raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything.

**

They took the Boerio Brother’s back to the Vongola mansion to be questioned and punished, Tsuna had asked them to take it easy on the brothers but he wasn’t quite sure what their punishment entailed.

As for Nina, after a conversation with Ganauche he had discovered she was an orphan from the local orphanage.  She sleepily said goodbye to Tsuna before Ganauche took her back, though from the looks of it he seemed to be already considering adopting her.

That night they had dinner together with the ninth again and played cards with the others before going to bed.

The next day they took the limosine to the airport, the ninth, Iemitsu, Basil, Reborn, Chrome and to Tsuna’s amazement Hibari came with them.

“It was nice to have you both over” said the Ninth.

“It was nice to be here, I enjoyed spending time with you grandpa!” replied Tsuna.

The Ninth smiled.

“This is a gift from me here” he said.

Basil handed him a bouquet of flowers, there were asters, crocuses, white roses and oddly enough some grass.

Byakuran blushed and turned away.

“Thank you grandpa!” said Tsuna taking the bouquet.

“I hope you have a nice flight Sawada-dono” said Basil.

“Thanks Basil” replied Tsuna.

“Boss…See you later” said Chrome.

“Uh huh, you should talk online with the others sometime and get in touch with Haru and Kyoko.  I’m sure they’d like to hear from you” said Tsuna.

Chrome nodded, Tsuna looked at Hibari.

“What?” asked Hibari.

“Nothing” replied Tsuna with a sigh.

_Why did he come?_

“Tell the herbivores I’m expecting them to be stronger when I see them again” said Hibari.

Tsuna smiled.

“Ok” he said.

“I’ll talk to you later, make sure you concentrate on your studies” said Reborn.

“I will” replied Tsuna.

“The plane is ready to go” said Kikyo.

“Alright, we’ll be right there” replied Tsuna.

He looked at everyone.

“It’s been fun, thanks everyone.  Hopefully we’ll see each other again soon” he said.

“Have a nice flight Tsuna, say hi to your mom when you get back” said Iemitsu.

“I will, bye dad.  Bye everyone!” replied Tsuna.

He followed Kikyo to the plane, Byakuran bowed to the Ninth.

“Thank you for your hospitality and generosity” he said.

“It was nothing, have a nice flight Byakuran-dono” replied the Ninth.

Byakuran ran to join Tsuna.

On the plane he looked at the bouquet and blushed again.

“Honestly that old geezer” he muttered.

“Hmm?  What’s wrong?” asked Tsuna.

“Tsu-chan do you know about flower language?” asked Byakuran.

“Nope” replied Tsuna.

“Well that bouquet pretty much means this ‘I know you’re dating my adorable grandson and if you do anything to hurt him you are in trouble’” said Byakuran.

Tsuna blushed.

“W-What?  H-How did he know?” he asked.

“He’s a wily one that’s for sure” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna looked at the bouquet and smiled.

“Well I guess it means he accepts us, so it’s ok” he said.

Byakuran looked at him and then smiled.

“Ah yeah I guess you have a point” he said.

Tsuna leaned forward and kissed him.  Byakuran smiled and kissed him again.

“I love you” said Tsuna.

“I love you too” replied Byakuran.

They snuggled together happily and started to pick out movies to watch during their flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the flower language stuff was alright, those flowers seemed to be the best combination and they also fit Byakuran's colour scheme.
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to be the final one I think.


	17. Let's Dance Together Among the Light of the Stars in the Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna has a nice day out with Bluebell and Daisy and later Byakuran has a surprise for him.

A week had passed since Tsuna and Byakuran had returned to Nagoya from Italy and Byakuran had got to work on his essay. 

Even though the Gesso boss was often busy Tsuna still found himself regualary going to his apartment, Byakuran often got so engrossed in his work it was up to Tsuna to make sure he got something to eat.

Tsuna didn’t mind though, he quite enjoyed cooking and it allowed him to spend time with him, if Byakuran needed to really concentrate he could just go to Daisy and Bluebell and hangout with them.

After they got back from Italy Tsuna decided to tell his guardians what had happened there.  There wasn’t any point in keeping it a secret only for them to find out later and worry about it. 

They were worried at first but Tsuna assured them that everything was alright, he was most surprised by Gokudera’s reaction though.

Right Hand: Boss I want to thank Byakuran

Sky-Flame: Eh? Really?

Right Hand: Well he saved you…Even if he didn’t need to he still did.  So I want to thank him.

Sky-Flame: Gokudera-kun…Ok.  I’ll tell give him your thanks.

Right Hand: Thank you Tenth!  Of course I’ll thank him properly when I see him in person.

After that conversation Tsuna told Byakuran about it whilst they were in bed, he was surprised but pleased.

“I’m going up in popularity” he said happily.

Tsuna laughed, Byakuran snuggled up to him.

“Sorry I haven’t been able to spend much time with you lately” he said.

“That’s alright.  I know you’re working hard I don’t mind.  I’ll support you as best I can” replied Tsuna.

Byakuran kissed him on the forehead.

“What did I do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?” he asked.

Tsuna smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself” he replied.

Byakuran smiled back at him and they snuggled together under the covers.

**

“Bluebell, Daisy can I ask you a favour?”

Bluebell and Daisy looked at their boss.

“What is it boss?” asked Bluebell.

“I need you to take Tsuna out for the day, until at least five pm” replied Byakuran.

“Well I mean sure but why?” asked Bluebell.

“It’s a secret” replied Byakuran.

Bluebell and Daisy looked at each other.

“Well ok, we’ll take him out”.

The two girls bowed and left.

**

The three of them decided to start their day out with a trip to the cinema, they watched an animated film together and shared popcorn.

After the movie they went to an ice-cream parlour and had sundaes, Tsuna had a strawberry sundae, Daisy had green tea and red bean sundae and Bluebell had a bubble-gum sundae.  They tried each other’s and chatted about the film they had seen.

Later they went clothes shopping, Bluebell brought over some clothes for Tsuna to try on.

Tsuna looked at them uncertainly.

“Skirts?”

“Just try them on!  Please?”

There weren’t many people about so Tsuna took them, a few minutes later he came out of the changing room wearing the skirt Bluebell had picked out for him.

Daisy and Bluebell stared at him.

“W-Well?” he asked nervously.

“Tsuna you look amazing!  You need to buy skirts you look great in them!” replied Bluebell.

Daisy nodded.

Tsuna smiled, he got changed again and ended up buying a few skirts, including a short blue and white polka dot one, some leggings and a light orange off-shoulder top.

Since they still had a little time left before Byakuran had told them they decided to go to the arcade, Tsuna won Daisy a stuffed toy from a crane machine game.

“Thank you Tsuna” she said.

“No problem” replied Tsuna.

Bluebell checked her phone.

“Hmm…We should probably start heading back soon” she said.

Tsuna checked his phone.

“Oh it’s almost five o’ clock already” he said.

The day had just flown by.

“Tsuna, before we go why don’t you change into one of your new outfits.  I bet Byakuran-sama would like to see it” said Bluebell.

“E-Eh?  Are you sure?” asked Tsuna uncertainly.

“Positive, trust me” replied Bluebell.

Tsuna was a little nervous about it but he really did want to see Byakuran’s reaction so he agreed and got changed.

**

Byakuran was outside of the apartments when they arrived back, he approached them but when he saw what was wearing he stopped and stared slack-jawed.

Tsuna blushed and looked at him nervously.

“What do you think?”

“I...Uh....You....I....You....You look good....Fuck Bluebell are you trying to kill me?”

He had gone beet-red, Bluebell and Daisy giggled at their bosses reaction and Tsuna laughed a little too.

He went closer to Byakuran.

“I’m glad you like it”

“You look amazing”

Tsuna smiled.

“Why are you even waiting out here anyway?” he asked.

“Oh right!  Tsu-chan will you come for a drive with me right now?” asked Byakuran.

“Eh?  A drive?  Sure I guess” replied Tsuna.

“Great, Kikyo’s waiting with the car, this way”.

Byakuran walked off.

“Alright I’ll be right there”.

Tsuna looked at Bluebell and Daisy.

“Thanks for today I had a lot of fun” he said.

“No problem we had fun too right?” replied Bluebell looking at Daisy.

“Uh huh, You and Byakuran have a good time” said Daisy.

Tsuna nodded and joined his boyfriend.

**

They had left the city and driven into the countryside, it was already getting late and the sky had changed to night.  Tsuna watched the lights of the city disappear whilst Byakuran held his hand gently.

Kikyo stopped the car at the base of a hill and Byakuran got out, Tsuna followed him.

There were steps leading up the hill.

“So why are we here?” asked Tsuna.

“You’ll see, come on” replied Byakuran.

Tsuna smiled and followed him up the steps, when they reached the top Tsuna saw that there was a picnic blanket and hamper laid out among the grass and flowers.

“You planned a picnic for us?”

“That’s right~ And before you ask Kikyo did most of the cooking so I promise it’s not all sweets”.

Tsuna smiled.

“That doesn’t matter because this is definitely one of the sweetest things someone’s ever done for me” he said.

“That’s not all”.

Byakuran picked up Tsuna suddenly and carried him bridal style.

“H-Huh? Woah wait a minute!”

Two white wings sprouted from Byakuran’s back and he flew into the air with Tsuna clinging to him.

“Tsu-chan look”.

Tsuna lifted his head up and looked to where Byakuran was looking, his eyes widened.

There were stars as far as he could see, twinkling brightly in the black night sky like beacons surrounding them.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

Tsuna stared at them mesmerised before smiling.

“Yeah…”

He activated his flames and looked at Byakuran.

“Could you let me down a little?”

“Ok”

Byakuran let go of him so that they were holding hands whilst floating together.

“Heh, we could totally dance like this”.

Tsuna blushed.

“W-We could…if you want to”.

Byakuran stared at him.

_Holy fuck I think I’m gonna die from cuteness._

He took Tsuna’s hands and began waltzing with him in the night sky, neither of them were very good and they bumped into each other a lot but by the end of it they were both laughing and having a good time anyway.

“Tsunayoshi I really love you”.

Tsuna was surprised by the sudden use of his full name.

“And I know it won’t always be easy”.

“But I’m going to do my best to be the boyfriend you deserve”.

“I promise”.

Tsuna stared at Byakuran and then smiled.

“You’re so silly”

“H-Huh?  Tsu-chan?”

Tsuna hugged him.

“You’re already the best boyfriend stupid, I love you too” he said.

Byakuran smiled, he broke away from the hug and kissed him in front of the stars.

They giggled and continued dancing in the starry night sky before landing to have their picnic.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, a nice and fluffy ending.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read my first attempt at a real fanfic, to those who left Kudos and especially to those who left comments I really appreciate it so thank you.


End file.
